Railway
by Crosseyra
Summary: Cuentan rumores e historias sobre las viejas vías abandonadas que cruzan las colinas de Baden-Wuttenberg, Alemania. No hay mucho que saber más de un par de cadáveres añejos y gente desaparecida; Eren apenas lo sabe. Un choque, unas vías abandonadas y una estación ferroviaria le llevan a conocer a Levi; un hombre de pocas palabras y de quien todos niegan existencia alguna/AU/Ereri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía.

**Pareja:** Ereri (Eren x Levi).

**Advertencia:** AU. Muerte de personajes. Palabras obscenas. Lemon.

**Railway**

by

**Crosseyra  
**

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rwar**

* * *

Hace ocho semanas atrás, a principios de las vacaciones de verano, recibí una llamada urgente de papá diciéndome que mamá había tenido un accidente vehicular. No me explicó los detalles, ni tampoco se esmeró en mencionar algo para tranquilizarme, simplemente cargó dinero a mi cuenta derivada y me ordenó viajar rápidamente de vuelta a casa. Sinceramente me esperé lo peor.

Yo para ese entonces seguía dentro de los dormitorios de la institución. Estudiaba en la universidad moderna del este de Colorado, en el edificio grande y que parece un espejo enorme al centro de la ciudad. Había planeado ir a ver a Grisha y Carla en un mes luego de pasar las fiestas con Armin y Mikasa, pero por esas cosas de la vida o el destino terminé en las montañas de _Baden-Wurtenberg _anticipadamente.

Fue Berta, una de los empleados de papá, quien me recogió en el aeropuerto más cercano, y de eso fue una hora de viaje antes de llegar al hospital de Dinkelberg. Cuando llegué corriendo por los pasillos, papá estaba sentado junto a la puerta de la habitación número doscientos siete con un folleto de _Salud y Bienestar_ y _Prevención de Cáncer_ en la mano. Tenía una expresión abatida, acongojada, y no me costó adivinar el porqué.

Me acerqué con cuidado y me senté a su lado.

—¿Tan mal está...? —pregunté, intentando que las palabras salieran.

Él me miró, sonriendo apenas, y yo atiné a estrechar su mano entre la mía.

—No ha despertado aún, pero los médicos dicen que está estable. Hablaron otras… cosas que realmente no entendí; tecnicismo médico y todo eso… Pero está sedada. —afirmó, y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Luego entreabrió los labios expulsando lentamente el oxígeno almacenado, como si todos sus pesares pudieran irse en un suspiro. Ojalá y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo fue? —le dije, refiriéndome al accidente.

Me miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes, inyectados de sangre y bañados en lo que en su momento fue un llanto desconsolador. Lo supe incluso antes de cruzar el corredor, cuando le vi a la distancia, encorvado sobre el asiento de plástico y tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo. Entendí que estaba haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para ser fuerte por los dos, pero tuve la sensación de que hoy no era su momento.

Hoy me tocaba a mí.

Le rodeé con mis brazos, y él, aunque en un principio se negaba, terminó por llevar su cabeza a mi pecho. Le estrujé tan fuerte que juraría en primera instancia haberle fracturado un brazo, pero creo que esa misma fuerza fue lo que necesitaba para sostenerse. Yo quería ser su pilar, y él no me privó de ello, pese a que probablemente su orgullo de buen padre estaba por los suelos.

Cuando se calmó, comprendí lo que realmente había sucedido. Según Grisha, mamá había ido al supermercado por las compras del mes, ya que en casa los recursos estaban prácticamente agotados. Carla nunca se caracterizó por ser buena conduciendo, y su licencia había vencido hace dos años, por lo que evitaba con ahínco acercarse al volante; con el tiempo terminó desarrollando una especie de fobia a manejar. La cuestión de todo el asunto es que ella cogió un taxi—no sé si en casa o fuera de la tienda; Grisha se ahogó cuando lo mencionó—y a mitad de camino un camión salió de la nada y se estrelló contra el coche. Ambos conductores salieron ilesos; fue mamá quien recibió la peor parte de todo.

Si me lo preguntan, culparía al chofer del camión por provocar el accidente. Y aunque no niego que en un principio enfurecí tanto al punto de perder los estribos, sigo con la idea que fue todo responsabilidad de ese sujeto. Nunca me identifiqué por ser alguien pasivo, y hoy no tenía por qué ser diferente.

También culpo al chofer como un responsable indirecto de que yo conociera a Levi.

* * *

Aquí Crosseyra con otra historia rarita. La verdad es que hace tiempo quería hacer un Ereri, y Nitta me dio la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Me di la osadía de probar la narración en primera persona. Ojalá y no la haya jodido tanto.

Para quienes siguen Eren Nieves, creo que ese fic, de momento, estará en un hiatus porque se me secó el cerebro, aunque le quedaban sus tres capítulos. Igual haré esfuerzos sobrehumanos para traerles el capítulo, pero trabajaré más en este fic y en Wonderwall, que son/serán los más complejos.

Si estás leyendo este y te gustó, muchas gracias por preferir Crosseyra's Company S.A.

Fic sin betear. A la Carol le gusta el Riren y el Eruren solamente. Querida, no quise someterte a leer algo que voce no querías. Al final la Verito Vortex y la Fredo me arrastraron al lado oscuro del fandom yaoi de SNK con sus fics.

Anyway, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De antemano gracias a quienes vayan agregarlo a favourite, follow o, incluso, quienes dejarán un comentario c':.

* * *

**Primer capítulo:** _Zona cero._

_Eren se compromete a cuidar de su madre durante lo que duren sus vacaciones, aceptando los términos y condiciones que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de rehuir al irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Se reencuentra con sus perros, Kraus y Noah, quienes acaban arrastrándolo por el bosque montañés de Dinkelberg. Allí descubre la casucha de un lugareño a quien, extrañamente, nadie conoce._

* * *

¡Nos leemos!

Atte. Crosseyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía.

**Pareja:** Ereri (Eren x Levi).

**Advertencia:** AU. Muerte de personajes. Palabras obscenas. Lemon.

**Railway**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Zona cero_

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rawr**

Cuando entré a la universidad. No, en realidad cuando me mudé a Estados Unidos, tuve la extraña sensación de que algo grande iba a suceder, algo digno de enmarcar con rotulador fluorescente o escribir en las páginas especiales que vienen en los diarios de vida que venden en la tienda del señor Wiggle, a la vuelta de la universidad. Aclaro que jamás me gustó mucho la idea de plasmar mi vida completa en un cuaderno, pero creo que se entiende lo que quiero decir.

La emoción al poner un pie dentro del establecimiento el primer día de clases como un alumno de primer año era incomparable, más cuando más de uno de tus profesores se había cerciorado de recalcarte las probabilidades casi nulas de poder entrar a la universidad. En la secundaria nunca fui muy querido, y tampoco era yo un fanático del estudio. Ni Armin ni Mikasa ni la profesora Keegan me tenían fe.

Fue como una victoria inminente; el triunfo de mi vida sobre las malas lenguas. Yo, Eren Jaeger Radammes, había logrado ingresar a la universidad moderna del este de Colorado.

El punto a favor, la magia de todo el glorioso asunto, es que no estaba solo; mis mejores amigos habían venido conmigo. Armin por merito y deseo propio. Mikasa sencillamente me siguió, y pese a que en un principio el hecho me enervó bastante—tener una especie de hermana sobreprotectora encima desde la primaria hasta el día de hoy no me hacía mucha gracia, la verdad—, terminé aceptándolo. Al final tuve la capacidad de verle el lado bueno.

En el transcurso del año conocí a una cantidad inigualable de gente, entre ellas a Mina Carolina. Ella siempre tuvo un deje especial, un algo que sinceramente me cautivó. ¿Fue su nariz colorada? ¿Su sonrisilla de duende? ¿Sus ojos risueños? Lo que más me gustaba de ella eran las margaritas que se le formaban en la comisura de los labios al hablar. Quizás era por eso que yo no la escuchaba cuando me hablaba; estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole las margaritas.

Le eché el ojo alrededor de la tercera semana del primer semestre; ella estaba en la cafetería junto con una de sus amigas, Hana, y yo estaba sentado en una de las primeras mesas. Me quedé embelesado observándola, mirándole el pelo negro que traía atado en dos flojas coletas que le caían por los hombros. Pasó por mi lado y se le resbaló la cuchara de la bandeja. Yo me levanté a recogérsela. La primera cosa que me dijo luego del tímido "_Gracias_" fue un "_Tienes el codo manchado con kétchup_".

A mi espalda Armin estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Yo apostaba a que eso era amor a primera vista.

Diría que la descubrí tiempo después; conocerla me tomó su esfuerzo. Por motivos que hasta el día de hoy no tengo claros, ella me evitaba luego de nuestra plática de poco y nada en la cafetería. Me la topaba en los pasillos y en el jardín trasero, y ella se las ingeniaba para devolverme la sonrisa y salir corriendo; ni una sola palabra escapaba de sus labios cuando la veía.

Al mes siguiente, mientras yo y Reiner—un amigo reciente—trabajábamos en un proyecto de literatura, ella apareció en su falda cortita y con sus margaritas deslumbrando bajo el sol de mediodía. Se acercó a nosotros, irradiando una atmósfera cálida, y nos preguntó por si teníamos un lápiz que prestarle. Nos dijo—tener presente que yo para ese minuto miraba sus piernas contorneadas con algo de vergüenza—que se le había perdido el suyo y que debía terminar un ensayo de _no-sé-qué_ para esa misma tarde. Sinceramente no le presté atención a la última parte; preferí limitarme a extenderle mi bolígrafo.

Me sonrió encogiendo los hombros, tierna y femenina, y se alejó trotando en dirección contraria. Me quedé absorto atisbando los pliegues de su falda ondeando al compás de su paso.

Dos meses más tarde comenzamos a salir.

Luego ambos conocimos a Thomas.

Y, un poco después, Mikasa lloró en mis brazos.

Ese lapsus de tiempo, aquellos últimos meses de mi primer año universitario en USA, decidí suprimirlos. En retrospectiva, nada bueno salió de ello.

**(…)**

Mi verano comenzó con tragedias: mi ruptura con Mina, la traición de Thomas, mi nota deficiente en cierto ramo de humanidades que no mencionaré, la muerte de los padres de Mikasa—aunque esto sucedió a mediados de semestre—… y mamá, quien encabeza la honorable lista de mierdas detestables que podrían pasarle a un universitario de primer año como yo. No había otro momento; las cosas alguna vez tienen que acumularse y explotarte en la cara.

Cuando Grisha me llamó, yo estaba en la ducha; los chicos de la facultad de condicionamiento físico y deportes nos habían invitado a mí y a unos compañeros a jugar un amistoso de basquetbol y, pese a que no soy un devoto del ejercicio ni un jugador estrella, supe apañármelas para lograr un glorioso empate. Sentí el celular sonar en medio de las bancas de los casilleros, y jamás en la vida el maldito tono había retumbado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cuando corté la regadera y alcancé mi teléfono, las treces llamadas en cinco minutos de papá brillaban en la pantalla.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentí el miedo corroerme por las entrañas al pensar en que papá se había enterado de _cierta _calificación inapropiada—el nombre de Mikasa y su culpabilidad se me pasó por la mente—. No tuve el tiempo de idear una excusa; con el repentino vibrar del celular el aparato casi se me cae de las manos. Contesté temblando.

—¿Papá…?

—Eren, Eren… tu madre… —su voz sonaba errática, desesperada. Tuve un mal presentimiento desde el comienzo. —Eren, Carla… tienes que volver de inmediato a Dinkelberg. Eren, tienes que volver, ¿entendiste?

—¿Qué…? Papá, volveré a casa a mitad de vacaciones. —me sujeté el puente de la nariz; las jadeos de él se intensificaron. —Es una locura que quieras cortármelas por un nota. Alguna vez tenía que pasar, ¿sabes?

—¡NO! —gritó, e instantáneamente me encogí, arremetido por la sorpresa. Escuché su voz quebradiza y alterada, y me di cuenta de que nada andaba bien. —No estás escuchando, tu madre…

Calló. Su silencio fue suficiente para hacerme atar cabos e imaginar lo peor. Creí, por sus suspiros errantes y el tronar desesperado de sus dientes, que nunca volvería a ver a mamá. La estática de la línea no ayudaba y, justo antes de cortarle, lo escuché de sus labios; Carla estaba hospitalizada en un estado de gravedad en la clínica de Dinkelberg.

Salí corriendo de las duchas a medio vestir y con el champú desparramado en la cabeza, atravesando el campus ante la expectante mirada de transeúntes. No me importó. Subí las escaleras del edificio de habitaciones y azoté la puerta del cuarto en el preciso instante en que Armin se levantaba de su escritorio. Me miró desconcertado, seguramente obviando mi aspecto, y no dijo nada. Lo único que atiné a decirle fue un "_Tengo que irme_".

Cogí lo que tenía a la mano y lo arrojé a un bolso que Mikasa me regaló para las fiestas pasadas, con el único pensamiento que tenía que tomar un avión directo a Alemania. Armin buscó una explicación a su manera; limitándose a observar. No me di cuenta cuando se me había acercado y atajado del hombro.

—¿Tu padre se enteró?

—No. —gruñí, o fue el intento de. Arlert alzó sus cejas, contrariado. Yo luchaba por cerrar la cremallera del bolso. —Mamá está hospitalizada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eso.

No esperé a que dijera algo más, tampoco intenté disculparme por mi actitud de perro rabioso; me concentré en coger la billetera y salir disparado fuera de los terrenos de la universidad. Armin no intentó detenerme, y a juzgar por la soledad de mis pasos tampoco hizo el amago de perseguirme. No volteé para mirarle, sabía que él estaba preparando un discurso con el cual evitar que Mikasa saliera en mi búsqueda.

Siempre podía confiar en ellos.

Tomé un taxi y me fui directo al aeropuerto. No fue hasta que compré el pasaporte que me di cuenta que papá había depositado otra gran suma de dinero a mi tarjeta. Cuando abordé el avión, lo primero que hice fue lanzarme sobre el asiento y encogerme allí, percibiendo el bombeo desaforado de mi corazón y el dolor que ello conllevaba. Sentí las emociones ardiendo a quemarropa en mi interior, como si allí dentro la sangre en mis venas fuera inflamable, y los deseos inquebrantables de llorar se apoderaron de cada neurona en mi cabeza. Pensé en Carla, en sus cabellos azabache y sus ojos ámbares, en su voz maternal, sus manos delgadas y destrozadas por el cloro, expuestas al constante deterioro; y mi pecho se oprimió de tal manera que ya no pude respirar.

Yo no quería perderla a ella.

Quise llorar, drenar el calvario por medio de las lágrimas, retornar a ese sentimiento de indiferencia y normalidad del que, sin saberlo, gozaba metido en las regaderas. Deseé que mi mente volviera a involucrarse de lleno en esos pensamientos inútiles de veinteañero universitario, el tipo de cosas que no resultaban para nadie una verdadera preocupación. Anhelé en lo más profundo de mi ser que papá no hubiera tenido un motivo por el cual llamarme.

Recuerdo haber sido atendido por una azafata minutos después, aunque no logro discernir qué le dije ni qué hice el resto del viaje. Probablemente me quedé dormido antes de darme cuenta siquiera que el avión había dejado de subir.

**(…)**

Cuando encontré a papá sentado junto a la puerta doscientos siete, se me apretó el corazón de una manera inimaginable. Cuando lo acuné entre mis brazos, sentí ganas de llorar. Cuando quise llorar, recordé que tenía que ser fuerte. Cuando fui fuerte, papá me soltó.

Hay veces en que las expresiones de la gente se te quedan grabadas en la retina a hierro caliente y jamás las olvidas; una vez escuché que mientras más gestos recolectes, más gestos puedes hacer, y mientras más mires a la gente, más capaz eres de imitar el rostro de las personas. En ese momento, cuando contemplé a Grisha retorcerse en una soledad que no quería compartir, con los ojos tristes y las arrugas de su cara contraídas en dolor, lo recordé; me dije a mí mismo que nunca portaría esa expresión.

Solo por eso aparté la vista de él.

Una semana más tarde fuimos capaces de traer a Carla de vuelta a casa, pero los días en los que nos mantuvimos esperando en la clínica fueron los más tortuosos que, hasta ese entonces, viví. Llegué a un punto en el que deseaba, anhelaba, imploraba a todo dios existente que el chofer del camión pagara por ello, que tomara el lugar de Carla y nosotros pudiéramos irnos a casa y cuidar de ella. Nunca lo vi en persona, solo en fotos ambulantes y algo distorsionadas que terminaron en mis manos por motivos varios, pero llegué a odiarlo con la intensidad suficiente para haber hecho arder América.

Su nombre era Heiko Penz, y se esfumó de la tierra luego de estrellar su vehículo contra el coche en el que viajaba mamá. Era el tipo de rata asquerosa que todos quieren ver muerta, y hasta el día de hoy nunca averigüé si el tatuaje que tenía plasmado en el hombro derecho era una cruz o una esvástica.

Lo único que tenía claro en ese entonces era que, si llegaba a encontrarme con él, lo mataría.

**(…)**

El viaje a casa me resultó largo y denso, mucho más de lo que mi mente lograba rememorar. En algún momento estuve acostumbrado a los recorridos extensos en medio de árboles y maleza, donde el sol apenas se veía allí arriba y los susurros suaves de la naturaleza eran la nana del día a día. Yo alguna vez fui parte de todo eso; mi niñez la pasé en una casa edificada en las montañas de Dinkelberg, en los límites del bosque.

Sentí que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había visto un zorro.

Cuando llegamos al porche, me sorprendió la exactitud de mi antiguo hogar; desprendía el mismo aire acogedor y dulzón de antaño, ese que Carla se había esmerado en impregnar desde que puso un pie dentro. Las amapolas silvestres a un lado del pórtico iluminaban la entrada con su rojo anaranjado, y se me hizo imposible evitar el impulso de acariciar los pétalos.

Ayudé a mamá a descender del auto para sentarse en la silla de ruedas que Grisha dispuso, y con un poco de esfuerzo entramos a la casa. La guié hasta el sillón del living y, con cuidado y mucha precaución, la dejé descansar allí. Me acuclillé en el suelo y descansé la cabeza en sus lastimadas rodillas cubiertas por la manta de lana blanca que le regalé para su cumpleaños. Me miró con sus ojos ambarinos y sonrió con un aire débil.

—Lamento mucho arruinarte las vacaciones, cariño… —se disculpó; la voz la tenía rasposa.

—No digas eso. Estoy aquí porque quiero.

—Que niño más tierno…

El corazón se me encogió y se hizo diminuto, pero no hubo tristeza inmiscuido en ello. Comprendí, sumido en una nostalgia aplastante, cuánto había extrañado a mamá desde que me fui. Me gustaba cuando me hablaba suave y recalcaba esas cualidades que nadie más veía excepto ella, cuando jugaba con mi pelo corto y me calentaba las manos con las suyas en invierno, o cuando posaba los ojos en mí y me sonreía con esa familiaridad de madre que estaba seguro nadie lograría igualar nunca.

Sentí un vuelco doloroso en el estómago al verla de nuevo, demacrada y marcada por cicatrices del accidente. Escondí la cara entre sus piernas, intentando no llorar, y ella, como siempre, logró ver a través de mí.

—No pasa nada. —afirmó, palmeándome la cabeza. —Eres un hijo muy bueno. Me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo…

—Te extrañé mucho. —le dije en un hilillo de voz.

—Y yo extrañé a mi bebé.

Pasó sus dedos largos por mi cabello y arrulló mi mejilla con su mano helada, dedicándome un sentimiento maternal que difícilmente se borraría de mis recuerdos. Cuando menos me lo esperé, caí dormido entre sus piernas, con la certeza de que ese momento permanecería inmortalizado en mis memorias hasta que mi propio corazón dejara de latir.

**(…)**

Los primeros días siguientes a nuestra llegada transcurrieron danzantes entre cuidados intensivos, sopas calentitas y una cantidad casi adictiva de medicamentos y vitaminas. Los resultados de mamá en varios exámenes arrojaron signos tanto positivos como negativos; sobrevivió con un pulmón perforado y una fractura en la muñeca y brazo izquierdo, y aunque su organismo funcionaba correctamente, sus defensas habían disminuido tan drásticamente que requirió de un tratamiento a base de pro-bióticos y _chamytos _junto con vitaminas desde la A hasta la condenada Z.

También resaltaba el detalle que, a pesar de no habérsela hecho trizas, su columna vertebral había quedado bastante deteriorada. El médico dijo que con el debido cuidado no habría problemas en su recuperación, pero que estaba la posibilidad y eventualidad que mamá no volviera a caminar. Yo ponía mi fe en que sí lo haría.

Me aseguraba, día y noche, que a Carla no careciera de nada, que en la habitación donde la mayor parte del tiempo se perpetuaba postrada contara con meriendas nutritivas y un vaso de agua en el velador; que sus piernas siempre estuvieran abrigadas con frazadas y que nunca le faltara un libro al alcance de la mano con qué entretenerse si yo no estaba con ella. A veces, a medianoche, me tomaba la osadía de contarle alguno de los pocos cuentos que tenía en mi repertorio, tal y como ella hacía conmigo de pequeño.

Creo que, de cualquier manera, soy yo quien se queda dormido primero.

Mantenía a Noah y a Krauss; los perros; fuera del cuarto de mamá, tenían la mala costumbre de ser muy ruidosos y brutos cuando jugaban. Quería evitar que a Carla le llegara un mordisco por accidente; mamá no estaba bien como para controlarlos en esas condiciones. Krauss era un pastor alemán bastante revoltoso, y Noah un Gran Danés de corte militar, quizás, un poco influenciable por su hermano adoptado perruno; sin embargo, ambos cumplían perfectamente con la función de cuidar la casa.

Pero últimamente habían estado desapareciendo tardes enteras. Se iban a mediodía, después de comer, y regresaban al atardecer, hambrientos como los perros que son.

No me pareció extraño; pensé que como ninguno de nosotros pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos por el tema de mamá se iban a jugar al bosque o algo parecido, muy mimados nunca fueron. Pero, ya a la segunda semana desde que había vuelto a casa, me entró la curiosidad y se lo comenté a Carla.

—¿Los perros? —me dijo; la voz se le había arreglado un poco, pero aún podía ver las dificultades que se le presentaban al respirar.

—Sí. Noah y Krauss han estado yendo al bosque mucho últimamente; creo que no les presto mucha atención ahora y se aburren aquí.

Me miró pensativa, luego puso los ojos en blanco y me sonrió, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Están así desde que te fuiste; van al bosque por la tarde y no vuelven en horas. Cuando te mudaste, yo y tu padre salimos a dar un paseo con ellos colina adentro, y cuando nos acercamos a los rieles abandonados que cruzan las montañas comenzaron a ladrar muy fuerte, y no pararon hasta que nos alejamos de allí. —tosió un poco, pero nada que un trago de agua no pudiera arreglar. —Desde ese entonces se meten al bosque por las tardes. Me pregunto por qué será…

—¿No estás preocupada, mamá? Es raro.

—¿Tú lo estás? —clavó sus ojos en mí; la comisura de sus orbes parecían sonreír entre sus líneas de expresión. Aproveché para mirarla bien, su pelo azabache que le delineaban los hombros y el cuerpo delgado, y caí en el detalle que su apariencia había envejecido unos cuántos años. Por supuesto, no se lo diría.

Aparté la vista y no dije nada. Mamá río; la voz le salió áspera y algo quebradiza.

—Está bien, está bien… —descansó su mano delgada sobre la mía. —Han pasado muchos meses desde eso; si algo raro estuviera allí, ya lo sabríamos. Además a veces es mejor que las cosas se queden como están.

—Pero…

—Tienes que aprender a respetar la naturaleza, Eren, y todo lo que lo conforma. —carraspeó; oí con dolor el sonido seco de su garganta. —Sí hay algo ahí, no nos ha hecho nada, inclusive cuando los perros han estado yendo a molestar. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto; vas a terminar estresándote tarde o temprano.

—Ya, ya; lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo como si siguiera siendo un niño. —espeté algo irritado. Por la curvatura espontánea en los labios de Carla y sus ojos apacibles supe que había reaccionado justo como mamá esperaba que lo hiciera. Lejos de molestarme, comprendí que, hasta ahora, ella era quien mejor conocía de mí.

Me aterraba la idea de perderla.

Suspiré, resignándome al hecho de que Carla tenía, en parte, una razón irrefutable para no sentirse intranquila ni mucho menos aterrada. Pero yo seguía preocupado e inquieto, tanto como lo estaría cualquier muchacho impulsivo y pionero con una curiosidad insostenible como la mía, y eso era un problema.

Me quedé con ella un poco más; jugamos cartas mientras devorábamos emparedados de atún y leímos un libro juntos. Antes de medianoche, mamá se había entregado al sueño sobrecogedor que venía acechando a ambos desde hace ya una hora, y yo había esperado un rato a su lado mirándole descansar antes de dejarla sola. Llené con agua el vaso que dejaba en el velador y la arropé bien bajo las sábanas y las mantas de lana; ella pasaba frío incluso siendo verano. Le besé la frente con esa misma calidez que ella solía entregarme y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Al principio no entendía a lo que mamá se refería a dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Para ese entonces la determinación de saber qué había cerca de los rieles abandonados se había ganado un lugar primordial en mi cabeza.

**(…)**

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, tuve una idea extremista que acarreaba dejar a mamá abandonada en su habitación por alrededor de una hora. Grisha, por supuesto, no se encontraba en casa; su trabajo de oficina lo mantenía increíblemente ocupado incluso cuando Carla estaba en semejante estado. No lo culpaba—o al menos intentaba no hacerlo—, ya que era capaz de comprender lo duro que resultaba para él no estar cerca de su esposa luego del accidente; hace dos semanas tuve la chance de ver y comprobar el amor que papá guardaba para Carla.

Con la condición de mamá, el dinero era importante.

Ella despertó temprano, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, en el instante en que recalé en su cuarto con su desayuno en una bandeja. Me deseó los buenos días, y me hizo saber que había descansado bien, aunque un poco sola por la ausencia de Grisha; papá ahora dormía en otra habitación por la sencilla razón de que ella se diera los lujos necesarios para reposar bien y estar cómoda. Yo estuve de acuerdo. Mamá… no tanto.

Platicamos de cosas triviales y poco relevantes, pero que fueron piezas claves para entablar una conversación amena entre los dos. A la hora continua la dejé descansando en su cama mientras yo meditaba qué hacer para el almuerzo, qué sería bueno para la salud de mamá y, a su vez, qué le agradaría degustar esa tarde. Me decidí por pastas y una sopa de espárragos.

Cuando el reloj marcó pasadas las una, aparecí en su cuarto para despertarla otra vez con bandeja y comida en mano. Almorcé con ella y verifiqué que su apetito fuera saciado antes de retirarme con la excusa de que debía ir a la ciudad por víveres.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, no muy convencida.

—Nos falta azúcar, frutas y algo de verduras. Pronto habrá que ir al supermercado por lo demás. —le contesté, y sentí que las orejas me ardían como nunca.

Ella me miró con sus ojos inquisidores, los típicos ojos de madre que lo saben todo. Yo tenía claro que no lograría ni en un millón de años recitar una mentira creíble para saciar sus ansias de información, pero por motivos que hasta el día de hoy desconozco ella lo dejó pasar.

—Ten cuidado. —fue lo único que me dijo antes de salir.

Corrí a alimentar a los perros, luego volví a la entrada por mi cazadora colgada en el perchero y me senté en los escalones del pórtico esperando pacientemente a que Noah y Krauss acabaran. El olor característico de las amapolas silvestres se coló en mis fosas nasales tan rápido que tuve un ligero mareo de primerizo, sin embargo, acaricié sus pétalos delicadamente y, en medio de ese éxtasis dulzón, me vi tentado a cortar de tallo una flor. Volví en sí, y al final opté por dejarlas intactas; se veían mejor de esa manera.

Me levanté al tiempo que los perros terminaban, y les enganché la correa en sus collares. Recordé—muy discordante con el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba hace un momento—cuando tenía quince y sacaba a Krauss a pasear siempre por el arroyo que corría cerca de casa, muy lejos de los rieles abandonados. Hace años que corrían rumores e historias entre los lugareños aledaños sobre la antigua y desolada estación ferroviaria a un kilómetro de aquí, pero mamá nunca me dio la oportunidad de darles importancia a esas malas lenguas. Ahora me parecían curiosas.

Emprendimos camino por el sendero que llevaba al arroyo; el sol dejó de llegarme a la cara gracias al follaje abundante en el cielo. Era mucho verde, claro y opaco, con tiznes amarillos o rojizos, de repente marrones o anaranjados; había tanto matiz allí que me pareció impresionante el color neutro y monótono del edificio de la facultad de literatura, no entendía cómo las cosas podían ser tan… simples allá en la universidad cuando había una gama infinita de colores por elegir.

Antes de llegar al riachuelo nos desviamos al Este, y de eso caminamos alrededor de media hora antes de encontrar los rieles desolados en medio de enredaderas, maleza inhóspita y la madera descascarada y mohosa de las vías. No fue hasta que sentí el escalofrío arremetedor recorrerme de pies a cabeza cuando Krauss comenzó a ladrar estrepitosamente, tal y como mamá me había dicho. No era necesario mencionar que Noah se le unió segundos después.

No hice el intento de calmarlos; si mamá no había podido en todo este tiempo, menos podría hacerlo yo. Sentido común, si quieren llamarlo así.

Percibí una fuerza aplastante sobre mí, tanto así que no fui capaz de mover los pies por un bien rato; las rodillas me temblaban como si la tierra se estuviera sacudiendo allí abajo, y ese sentimiento de alerta—no de peligro, solo esa pequeña alarma que te taladraba la cabeza cuando las cosas no estaban en su lugar—me tamborileaba en el corazón. Por un segundo, solo un mísero instante de mi tiempo, me sofoqué; era un remolino extraño de sensaciones.

"_Un pie al otro lado_"; así me sentí…

Fue en ese pequeño lapsus temporal en el que mis ojos captaron a cuestas la hilera de humo que salía entre árboles a mi derecha. Me dirán que estoy loco, pero—ya sea por la capa protectora de hojas y ramas que lo cubrían y hacían invisible—nunca antes me había percatado de la pequeña casucha de pálida madera que se alzaba a unos diez metros de distancia de las vías. No recuerdo haber pasado por aquí antes, pero tampoco era mi primera vez haciendo un paso como este, y me extrañaba la mera idea de jamás haberme percatado de una casa cerca de los rieles.

Me acerqué con torpeza, y los perros comenzaron a tironear de la correa en dirección a ella. Entendí que la razón por la que venían tardes enteras a aquí estaba metido en esa casucha.

Troté junto con ellos; el humo seguía saliendo de la pequeña chimenea que se veía como una trompita sobre el tejado negro. Cuando estuve a solo metros de ese lugar, alguien salió por la puerta frontal.

—Oigan, pulgosos. —habló quien quiera que sea. —No estoy con ánimos de jugar; salgan de aquí.

Ese alguien; un hombre joven de piel fantasmagórica, pelo negro y ojos atemorizantemente rasgados que no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco; paró en seco al verme a mí. Hice una mueca, desviando la mirada avergonzado de algo que ni yo mismo entendía. Cuando volví la vista, él estaba observándome de pies a cabeza, y estoy seguro que apretó aún más los labios cuando cayó en la cuenta de que yo le devolvía la mirada.

—Disculpe, señor… —le dije, y el pareció escéptico y sorprendido cuando le dirigí la palabra. En ese instante pensé que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que diría. —¿Es usted el dueño de la casa?

Clavó sus ojos en mí como quien intenta desvestirte con la mirada, indagar en tus pensamientos y hacerte explotar la cabeza. Por supuesto que nada de eso sucedió; lo único que pasó fue el titubeo que padeció él al hablar.

—Sí. —respondió secamente.

—Oh… ¿Hace cuánto que vive aquí? Nunca lo he visto antes…

Otra vez dudó en contestar.

—Desde siempre.

—Ah…

No se me ocurrió que más decir, y él tampoco parecía muy cooperativo con entablar una conversación conmigo; si así seguían las cosas terminaría haciendo un monólogo de preguntas sin responder o vagamente resueltas. Fue en eso cuando, contra todo pronóstico, él hablo.

—Los perros, ¿Son tuyos? —señaló con el dedo índice a Noah.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… lo son. Este es Noah, y este Krauss. —afirmé, y como punto extra, agregué:—Yo soy Eren.

Lo sé, sé que hablar con extraños es la cosa más básica de la lista de cosas que NO se deben hacer en primera instancia, pero no sentía que hubiera algo malo en ello. Parecía inofensivo, con un carácter difícil, sí, pero a fin de cuentas inofensivo. La primera impresión que obtuve de él fue—gracias a su ceño fruncido y sus ojos dominantes—que era el tipo de persona que el mundo no le viene ni le va, por lo tanto no hace nada ni a favor ni en contra de los demás.

_Parecía el tipo de persona solitaria que busca desesperadamente una forma de compañía. No parecía abandonado, nada más solo._

Suspiré, sabiendo que lo más probable es que ya no obtendría otra respuesta de él. Me disculpé por quitarle tiempo y me despedí educadamente; él se mantuvo impasible mientras yo lo hacía. Cuando me di la vuelta tironeando a Noah y a Krauss; él me llamó.

—Oye, niño… —me giré para verle, sorprendido. —Vuelve mañana con tus perros; tengo algo que darles.

En un principio me pareció extraña su petición, pero, al igual como él no insistió, yo no me negué. No le pregunté su nombre cuando me marché de vuelta a casa; tenía el presentimiento inequívoco que con el tiempo me lo diría, incluso si para ello hacían falta años.

* * *

Aquí shó, Crosseyra al habla. Como se darán cuenta, las actualizaciones de este fic van a ser los Lunes. (Yay) No sé cada cuánto actualizaré, pero espero que no haya mucho tiempo entre medio de cada actualización. Por otro lado, este fic no rebasará los doce capítulos, así que ya saben qué esperar a medida que avance la historia.

Mi primer Ereri y ya completé un logro:

"Logro desbloqueado: Hacer que BloomyLee lea un Ereri… Y ESTÉ EN PROCESO DE HACER UNO".

Me siento grande, me siento como un dios así todo superpoderoso, me siento como una patea-culos por eso.

Carol, amor mío, shó te amo3.

Aquí Crosseyra probando nuevamente la narración en primera persona. Si usted encuentra que es muy chanta o tiene errores, por favor hágalo saber en un review o, si prefiere el anonimato, por MP. Crosseyra's Company S.A. se lo agradece.

Aclaro que Eren Nieves sigue en un hiatus por falta de inspiración. Respondo a quienes me han estado preguntando o simplemente tiene curiosidad.

_Nitta, gatilladora de este Ereri, este capítulo y todo el fic es para voce. Disfrútalo._

_Si _estás leyendo este y te gustó, muchas gracias por preferir Crosseyra's Company S.A.

Fic beteado. La Carol volvió y ahora todos mis fics volverán a contar con el apoyo de su beta-reader. ESPEREN SUS ACTUALIZACIONES, QUE SE VIENEN BUENAS.

BlommyLee fan forever(?).

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS QUE DEJARON EN EL PRÓLOGO. Honestamente soy estúpidamente feliz por ello, no me tenía mucha fe escribiendo en primera persona y un Ereri u.u. Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi kokoro.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** _Levi, alguien que no tiene nombre._

_No voy a poner resumen porque sería decir mucho :BB._

* * *

¡Nos leemos!

Atte. Crosseyra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia presentada en este fic es de mi completa originalidad.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi (Ereri).

**Advertencias: **AU. Muerte de personajes. Palabras obscenas. Lemon.

**Railway**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Levi, alguien que no tiene nombre_

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rawr**

Cuando volví a casa con las manos vacías y palabras estancadas en la garganta, sentí que había dejado más que árboles y humedad atrás. Sentí que había olvidado algo, una parte indispensable de mí que sabía personal, pero que nunca reconocería aunque lo tuviera en la palma de la mano. Una parte pequeña, vulnerable, que me hacía falta y me orillaba a una necesidad de retroceder sobre mis propios pasos y volver a la pequeña casa a un lado de las vías abandonadas.

Todo lo que rodeaba a ese hombre parecía solitario y un poco irreal.

Entonces, cuando el sonido del riachuelo me llegó a los oídos, descubrí que no era capaz de volver. Quizás solo eran Noah y Krauss jalando de la correa, o que irremediablemente necesitaba dejar fluir palabras que no tenía y que nadie escucharía; lo cierto es que para mí fue una fuerza superior la que me empujaba de vuelta a Carla.

Llegué al pórtico con el aliento perdido y el corazón desbocado, extrañando de manera inmediata aquella parte que había dejado junto con el hombre de ojos rasgados y piel fantasmal. De alguna forma me pesaba el alma como algo concreto y nada abstracto. Dejé a los perros libres de sus ataduras y se metieron a la casa incluso antes de que yo me quitara la cazadora; la piel la tenía sudada y pegajosa.

Entré y me deslicé silenciosamente al sótano, sacando las frutas que había escondido detrás de una compota repleta de remedios a un lado de una pila de periódicos de años anteriores, y volví tranquilamente a la cocina. Escuché atentamente el rechinar de las tablas en la segunda planta y, cuando picaba en cuadritos lo que quedaba de manzana en un cuenco de loza, la voz de Carla resonó a unos metros de mí.

—¿Ya volviste? —me preguntó. Probablemente le había costado un montón hacerse con la silla de ruedas.

—Sí, no me ha tomado mucho tiempo. —respondí sin siquiera asomarme por las escaleras.

No vi su expresión cuando dio media vuelta y volvió a su cuarto arrastrando las ruedas en el piso, pero deduje que mamá estaba cansada, más de lo que me había imaginado estos últimos días. Lo peor de todo es que esa sensación desagradable que sufría cuando pensaba que su estado se debía a más que el deterioro físico no se iba con simples palabras de consolación a mí mismo. Mamá estaba cansada de seguir encerrada en su habitación y ser un peso inútil, y yo no encontraba una buena excusa para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque sea un poco.

Le llevé el cuenco de fruta picada bañado con algo de yogurth natural a su cuarto, y la hallé tratando de subirse de vuelta a la cama. Dejé el cuenco a un lado y rápidamente la ayudé a acomodarse bajo las sábanas. Me dio las gracias con esa sonrisa desgastada que hace ya unas semanas viene adornando su cara y yo, incapaz de verla en ese estado, me dediqué a darle un poco de felicidad con el postre de fruta.

La primera observación que acotó mamá me dejó aturdido.

—La fruta está un poco oxidada y algo añeja. ¿Dónde la compraste?

Siempre muy astuta.

—A-Ah... —titubeé, buscando algo qué decir. —H-Había un puesto de fruta y verdura a un lado de la carretera. Dejé que el señor eligiera por él mismo las manzanas y los arándanos; es por eso que me demoré tan poco.

Me pareció ver un asomo de burla en los ojos de Carla, y la extraña sensación que le siguió a eso me hizo sentir observado; sentí que mamá me leía la mente con escalofriante facilidad y honestamente había cosas que prefería esconder de ella. Luego su semblante se tornó serio.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he repetido, Eren? Nunca dejes que los demás elijan por ti, y esto se aplica a _todo. _Sea una fruta o la decisión de tu vida, nunca accedas a ceder tu palabra. ¿Entendido?

—Me hablas como si fuera un niño.

—Si no te gusta, deja de hacer cosas de niños. —me rebatió. La miré a los ojos, y extrañamente recordé que siempre quise tener los ojos ámbares de mamá; eran bonitos y suaves, entregaban esa calidez de madre en su estado más puro. Y también ayudaban a disipar mis enojos.

Me quedé callado, intentando tragarme las palabras que sé que solo avivarían los deseos de mamá por hacerme rabiar, aunque con ella nunca estuve realmente molesto. Nunca podía estar enfadado con ella; mamá era el tipo de persona que puede cometer mil faltas, pero siempre terminas perdonando cada una de ellas, porque sabes que lo que te ha entregado ha sido mucho más notable e importante que los errores que se le escapan de las manos.

Cuando era niño, siempre estaba en contra de lo que Carla llegaba a decirme; se podría decir que pasé por una etapa de "Adolescencia precoz" a mis inexperimentados ocho años de edad, y cosa que me ordenaba mamá yo lo denegaba, y hacía todo lo posible por llevarle la contraria, y a veces llegaba a rozar lo absurdo. ¿Los perros son feos? No, son bonitos. ¿La salsa de soya es buena? No, mala. _¿Barbies? Kens_. ¿Arriba? Abajo. ¿Liso? Rugoso. ¿Suave? Áspero. ¿Los perros son bonitos? No, son feos.

Era un niño extremista y desobediente, y Carla siempre dijo que le encantaba verme con los labios en forma de puchero, el ceño fruncido y los mofletes colorados. Hasta el día de hoy le sigue gustando, y yo, como secuelas de mi "Adolescencia precoz", intento no darle en el gusto.

Aunque ya no puedo enojarme con ella.

Seguimos platicando un poco más antes de que a mamá le entrara el sueño y se quedara dormida. Yo, por mi parte, me dediqué a terminar los quehaceres de la casa. Cuando la noche cayó, cenamos juntos en su habitación y desempolvamos un viejo juego de mesa con el que solíamos entretenernos en noches como esa mientras comíamos lo que quedaba de fruta; Carla no mencionó nada sobre la manzana o los arándanos.

Alrededor de medianoche ya había perdido el apetito y el sueño, y la corazonada de que esta iba a tener una larga noche de insomnio se materializó en algo verdadero. Me sentía ansioso y con el estómago revuelto, como si una víbora serpenteara dentro de mí y se abriera paso por mis entrañas. Las cuencas de los ojos las sentía arder, las sienes las tenía calientes y las manos me sudaban. Consideré la posibilidad de que la fruta me sentara mal, pero no me sentía enfermo ni mucho menos, nada más... ansioso.

Y la necesidad de traer de vuelta esa parte de mí que se perdió allá en el bosque me hacía temblar. Fue un sentimiento repentino, el querer volver justo después de haberme marchado de ese lugar. Me sentí ajeno, y no sabía que es lo que más extrañaba de esa conversación entre él y yo, o si en realidad echaba de menos algo.

Tirado sobre mi cama en mi antigua habitación, consciente de que no conciliaría el sueño pronto, me decidí por encender la vieja computadora portátil que tenía sobre el mismo añejo escritorio de antaño.

Cuando volví a casa luego del accidente de mamá, una de las cosas que me asombró—y que en realidad resultó ser una nostálgica sorpresa—fue que mi viejo cuarto seguía exactamente como lo dejé hace un año; con los mismo libros en la repisa más alta del mesón, las mismas sábanas puestas en la cama y los mismos desteñidos posters de bandas y series repartidos por las paredes. Había una mancha de tinta en el techo que nunca logré borrar, y al retornar a _Dinckelberg_ saber que esa sucia salpicadura seguía ahí me hizo sentir más en casa.

Recuerdo que, cuando estaba haciendo mis maletas la noche antes de partir a _USA, _jugaba con una pequeña canica de cristal entre los dedos; en un descuido se me resbaló de las manos y llegó a parar debajo del armario, estancada en un hueco polvoriento entre las tablas. No fui capaz de sacarla de ahí, y me marché de casa olvidándola. De vuelta en mi habitación un año después, la canica seguía allí, esperando porque la desenterrara de nuevo.

La pantalla del _notebook _se encendió en un parpadeo, y los pitidos eléctricos me retumbaron en la cabeza como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que utilicé un ordenador. Admito que mucho tiempo para el holgazanear no he tenido, y mis ratos libres los he llenado con el nombre de mamá y sus necesidades. Apareció mi usuario e intenté ingresar la contraseña, tomándome cinco minutos captarlo por completo y acordarme de ella. Se abrió el menú de inicio y conecté el módem que traje conmigo a un puerto _USB _disponible, y cuando estuve en conexión completa con la red me dediqué a vagar por las redes sociales.

No había sabido nada de Mikasa y Armin, ¿qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Cómo habrían pasado la Navidad? Me fui justo antes de las fiestas y sin avisar de nada a nadie; Armin solo fue una excepción del momento. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo raro que era el que ni Mikasa ni Armin hubieran llamado o tratado de contactarse en todo este tiempo, y que ya estábamos a diez de Enero.

Hace poco más de una semana se celebró Noche Vieja... ¿A eso se debían los fuegos artificiales y la pirotecnia en la ciudad? Apenas pude oírlos, pero fueron visibles desde el tejado de la casa.

¿Desde cuándo empecé a olvidarme de la fecha?

Me metí a mi cuenta de _Facebook, _hallando unos treinta mensajes de Mikasa sin leer, unos doce de Armin y unas ciento treinta notificaciones; en su mayoría mensajes en mi muro de Arlert y de Ackerman. Encontré una publicación antigua, de hace tres semanas atrás, que puse en la red la mañana en que recibí la llamada de Grisha, y que curiosamente trataba del partido que tuvimos con los chicos de la facultad de Acondicionamiento Físico. Había etiquetado a un par de amigos, y no había visto los comentarios. Superaban los cincuenta, y el último comentario fue de Mikasa.

"_¿Dónde estás, Eren?"._

Me sorprendió leerlo ahora, leerlo tan tarde, leerlo casi un mes después y no haberme puesto a pensar en que ella y Armin estaban ahogándose en incertidumbre por mí, sobretodo ella. Me sentí mal, incluso un poco egoísta por desaparecer de la nada ese día sin dar explicaciones; fue la adrenalina del momento y mamá las cosas que ocupaba mi cabeza cuando corrí por un taxi y abordé el avión. Ahora, y con la calma necesaria, me daba el espacio de pensar en ellos, mis amigos de toda la vida.

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no ayer? ¿Por qué no hace tres semanas?

¿Por qué comencé a olvidarlo todo?

Comencé por los mensajes de Armin; en ellos preguntaba por mí, por el estado de mamá y por cómo estaba sobrellevando todo, en lo desconcertado que estaba desde ese día y en lo ansioso que se estaba sintiendo con Mikasa por mí. Leí cada mensaje, y cuando terminé la única cosa de que se me ocurrió enviarle fue un "_Estoy bien. Mamá está estable y en casa. Llamaré en cuanto pueda."_

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Me siento de lo peor.

Abrí los de Mikasa, pero no leí ninguno de ellos; tenía la sensación de que expresaban exactamente lo mismo, pero con palabras netamente distintas y con un sentimiento más pasional, exagerado y desgarrador. No estaba preparado para eso. Por una parte me molestaba tenerla encima de esa forma, pero por otra me hacía feliz que alguien se preocupara por mí de una manera tan entregada y a pesar de todos esos defectos temperamentales que tenía. Y era precisamente por eso que no era capaz de enfrentarla, no todavía.

Lo único que le di a Mikasa fue un: "_Perdón. Me pondré en contacto en cuanto pueda."_

Cerré todo y apagué el ordenador, bajando la cubierta del _notebook_, y luego me tendí sobre la cama. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Armin y Mikasa ahora? ¿Cómo se tomarían las cortas respuestas que les dejé?

¿Qué estaría haciendo _él_?

Armin, Mikasa, mamá, Grisha, Mina y Thomas; me quedé dormido escuchando cómo gritaban al fondo de una espesa oscuridad, aclamando por un solo nombre.

El mío.

**(…)**

Antes de salir, me debatí en arrimarme la cazadora al cuerpo o simplemente irme con la camisa que llevaba puesta, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué dudaba en algo como eso cuando la temperatura sobrepasaba los treinta grados. Quizás se debía a que esa cazadora me hacía sentir más seguro o porque nunca me ha molestado el calor; independientemente de todo, decidí por no llevarla.

Le di de comer a los perros y, al igual que ayer, me senté sobre los escalones del pórtico, aguardando pacientemente a que terminaran. No les tomó más allá de cinco minutos, y les enganché la correa al collar. Le eché una última mirada a la puerta de entrada, y tuve el presentimiento de que esta vez no necesitaba excusas para desaparecer por un par de horas; mamá dormía en su cuarto, dopada bajo los efectos de los sedantes contra el dolor, y seguramente no regresaría al mundo de la luz dentro de cuatro horas, como mínimo.

Nos adentramos en el sendero del bosque donde las ramas de las copas de los árboles se entrelazaban formando un techo natural y creaban agujeros de donde se filtraba la luz. El camino de tierra seguía un poco irregular, pero accesible para el paso, y a los oídos me llegó el silbido de un ave. Avanzamos hasta escuchar el correr del riachuelo y, justo antes de llegar a él, tomamos la desviación al Este. Una hora después divisé los rieles cubiertos por hiedra y maleza; más allá se asentaba la pequeña casucha con una chimenea en el tejado negro.

Noah y Krauss, obviamente, comenzaron a ladrar y jalar de la correa, y luego de varios intentos por retenerlos no me quedó más remedio que dejarlos ir. Corrieron en dirección a la casa y yo intenté seguirles el paso, cosa que claramente no logré—ni lograré en un millón de años luz—. Arañaron la puerta de entrada como si la conocieran bien y como si al morador no fuera a importarle. Cuando la figura esbelta y baja del moreno se asomó por la entrada, el corazón se me detuvo.

¿Qué hacía de este lugar algo tan desorbitante y peculiar?

Me sentí… extraño. El mundo giraba; esa casa seguía allí.

_Un pie al otro lado._

Caminé despacio hacia ellos, aprovechando la instancia de pasar de incógnito frente a los ojos afilados y rasgados del joven adulto de veintitantos, y le observé bien. Si alguna vez ese tipo mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro, yo no era capaz de creerlo; despedía un aura sistemática y organizada, dura, crítica… y derramaba por cada poro de su piel un carácter difícil. Pensé, ¿en qué me había metido? Pero, por otro lado, seguía pareciendo inofensivo.

Alguna otra cosa habré opinado de él en ese momento, pero lo olvidé cuando el hombre levantó bruscamente la cabeza y se volteó en varias direcciones; me daba la impresión de que buscaba algo, como si lo hubiera recordado repentinamente. De pronto, sus ojos me encontraron a mí, y sus pequeñas pupilas se incrustaron en cada célula y neurona de mi ser. Me examinó de pies a cabeza, y luego fijó sus ojos en los míos.

Lo que sea que hubiera tratado de decirme con esa mirada, yo no lo entendí.

Desvié instintivamente la vista y bajé un poco la cabeza, nervioso. Me creí un niño por actuar de esa manera, y recuperé la compostura para avanzar hacia él con la mejor sonrisa que pude esbozar. A cambio, recibí un ceño aún más fruncido del actual.

—Hola. —saludé agitando la mano.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre mí; me sentí como un conejillo de indias al que examinan con lupa y jeringuillas. Noah revoloteaba alrededor suyo, probablemente buscando su atención. Se formó un incómodo silencio; luego él me señaló con el índice.

—¿Eren?

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a discernir, me alegró el que recordara mi nombre.

—¡Sí, sí! Así es. Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger. ¿Y usted es…?

—Nadie. —me cortó; su expresión se tornó seria y avasallante, y yo me sentí un poco ofendido.

—Oiga, no es justo. —repliqué. —Le dije el mío; merezco saber su nombre.

—No tengo por qué decirle mi nombre a un mocoso como tú. —dijo. —Pero si tanto quieres saberlo, no tengo problema en que intentes adivinar.

Me quedé callado, haciendo el esfuerzo de reprimir la variedad de protestas e insultos que quería soltarle en la cara; el "mocoso" me había sentado estúpidamente mal, y siempre me caractericé por ser alguien temperamental e impulsivo que tenía la mala costumbre de solucionar todo a golpes. Muchos problemas tuve en la Secundaria y Preparatoria por eso, especialmente con cierto cara de yegua que realmente merecía que le resquebrajara el cráneo a golpes.

Me contuve lo mejor que pude, aunque un par de réplicas mascullé lo suficientemente débil para no ser oído por "Don Nadie". Él dio media vuelta y se retiró al interior de la casucha. Yo me quedé petrificado y con la boca abierta.

¿Planeaba dejarme aquí? ¡Él había dicho que viniera! Era absurdo, era loco.

Era insultantemente desquiciante.

Me acerqué a zancadas a la puerta de la casa dispuesto a zamarrearla a golpes, pero esta se abrió estrepitosamente; estuve solo a tres centímetros de chocar contra ella. Me eché hacia atrás estupefacto, y el moreno se posó a mi lado, mirándome—otra vez—como si intentara adivinar mis pensamientos. Le mantuve la mirada de vuelta tan firme como pude, pero él apenas movió un músculo. Traía algo en la mano, y no supe qué era exactamente hasta que me la lanzó directo a las palmas.

Era una pelota de goma, de esas que al apretarla en un puño chillaba. Era el tipo de juguete que llama la atención por sus colores escandalosos y que entretiene a los perros con el ruido hasta que el silbato que llevan en el interior se rompe; desde ese punto en adelante su utilidad se limita a simplemente ser un objeto comestible.

Miré la pelota sin entender muy bien al principio. Luego recordé porqué había venido a este lugar y hasta él.

Silbé sonoramente para captar la atención de Noah y Krauss, y los mostré el juguete frente a sus narices. Miré al tipo de ojos rasgados y piel pálida, y una cosa se me vino a la mente.

—Tienes cara de llamarte August. —le suelto y, sin atreverme a mirarle nuevamente, lanzo la pelota lo más lejos que puedo.

—Mal. —me corrige. Los perros salen disparados tras el juguete. —Sigue intentando.

—¿Adler? —niega con la cabeza. —¿Edwin?

—No.

—¿Nevin? —esta vez no dice nada, pero sé que estoy equivocado. Instantáneamente se me ocurre uno que le queda como anillo al dedo. —¡Lo tengo! —Me mira con curiosidad, y yo me agacho de hombros y le apunto con el dedo. —¡Tu nombre es _Hackett! _

De repente clava los ojos en mí y me observa de una manera tan profunda que llego a pensar que estoy en lo correcto, que he acertado y me he ganado un premio. Pero solo bastó un segundo para hacerme caer en la cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba enfadado. Ese día descubrí que a él—y creo que a todos en verdad—no le gusta que le llamen enano.

_Porque Hackett es un nombre alemán que significa "Pequeño hombre del bosque"._

Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y no dijo nada; en cambio, atrapó la atención de Noah Y Krauss y tomó la pelota de las fauces del Gran Danés. Jugó con la pelota un poco, luego extendió el brazo hacia atrás elegantemente y arrojó el juguete aún más lejos de lo que yo lo hice. Eventualmente, los perros dieron una carrera detrás del objeto.

Mantuve la boca cerrada por alrededor de diez minutos, y aunque pensé que a él no le molestaba el silencio, me incitó a seguir tratando. De alguna forma presentí que le divertía mi situación, o que simplemente me estaba usando para matar el tiempo antes de hacer… lo que sea que él haga; cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, yo no fui capaz de dejar de soltar nombres al azar durante una hora y algo más.

Me pasé lo que restaba de la tarde tanteando palabras con algún significado en particular para hallar, a lo menos, su apodo. Frederick, Garin, Gilbert, Kasch, Mayed, Morgan, Abelard, Cinna, Roderick… incluso Nixie, pero no logré dar ni con su nombre ni con su apodo. Después de dos horas me rendí y dejé de buscar.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde recordé que tenía una vida fuera del bosque y una madre que cuidar en casa, y que los tranquilizantes para el dolor de Carla no durarían para siempre. Me levanté rápidamente del tronco en el que me había mantenido apoyado mientras pensaba en posibles nombres y corrí apresuradamente hacia Noah para engancharle la correa otra vez. Llamé a Krauss por medio de un silbido y lo enganché también.

Fue en ese momento cuando el moreno se me acercó con paso suave.

—¿Te han entrado ganas de cagar? ¿O es que ya te has rendido? —cuestionó. Me sonó a un desafío, cosa que yo no podía rechazar.

—Nunca. Solo se me ha hecho tarde.

—Pues apresúrate y vete a tu casa.

—Ha sido un placer. Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad. —le agradecí, y lo hice de corazón. Me había divertido mucho esa tarde, y a pesar de haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo y apenas conocer a ese tipo, por primera vez desde que volví me había distraído de verdad de la situación de mamá.

Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de la falta que me había hecho despejarme un poco de todo y de todos.

De nuevo, esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas y agité la mano a modo de despedida antes de iniciar la marcha de vuelta a casa. Fue extraño, cada paso que daba alejándome de allí me hacía sentir que algo estaba perdiendo o algo gradualmente iba olvidando; la misma sensación que me había asaltado el día anterior estaba volviendo a arremeterme. Había palabras que quería decir, pero no sabía cuáles. Había algo que quería hacer, pero no entendía qué.

Antes de que algo más cruzara mi cabeza, él me llamó.

—Mocoso. —dijo a mis espaldas; no me sentí con las fuerzas para voltear a encararle, sin embargo, me quedé quieto, paciente. —Asegúrate de volver; te estás yendo con algo pendiente.

Sonreí, impresionado, y solo me dediqué a levantar el pulgar a modo de aprobación.

Tenía planeado volver mañana de todos modos.

* * *

Hola qué tal(?), yo volviendo desde las profundidades de la desaparición y las tinieblas para retomar esta historia y seguir con las demás que me faltan(?). Honestamente creo que de verdad pasé por una crisis de autorxD, no me daban las ganas ni el espacio para escribir algo. Ahora me propuse terminarlos y en aproximadamente tres días tengo el cap. listo y terminado. Dios santo, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan irregular?

En fin, otra vez les pido que, por favor, que si usted ve alguna pifia en la narración o la encuentra netamente asquerosa, horrorosa, horrenda, etc… favor de hacérmelo saber en un review o, si prefiere el anonimato público, vía MP. Crosseyra's Company S.A. se lo agradece; su ayuda es indispensable para que la compañía crezca y se convierta en una editorial escupe libros de primera(?).

**Agradezco todos los follows y favourites que recibí de esta historia en el capítulo anterior; de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional de tanto antiguos lectores como de aquellos que por primera vez me leen. Agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron un review, me han planteado sus puntos de vista y me han ayudado a mejorar como escritora.**

**Cada uno de ustedes contribuye a alcanzar mi sueño. Muchísimas gracias de corazón.**

_Dedicado a Anna; me incentivaste a escribir un Ereri, querida, y le he puesto empeño para que te guste. Espero que a lo largo de todo el fic lo disfrutes._

**Agradecimientos especiales a BloomyLee. Carol, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de betear este fic. Sabes que, desde el fondo de mi corazón, las cosas que escribo tienen una parte para ti en él.**

Nos leemos en Wonderwall.

Atte. Crosseyra.

_Crosseyra's Company S.A. __Producto__ registrado._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc. _

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia de este fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi (Ereri).

**Advertencias: **AU. Muerte de personajes. Palabras obscenas. Lemon.

**Railway **

By

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Capítulo III **

_Los muertos no hablan._

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rawr**

* * *

_Un accidente. Un muerto. Una esvástica._

Tres cosas mezcladas en una pesadilla me despertaron a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando la luna todavía se cernía en el cielo y el viento gélido de la noche ingresaba por la ventana a cal y canto; había olvidado cerrar el ventanal del balcón. Me levanté a hacerlo, y cuando retorné a tumbarme sobre la cama, no pude volver a pegar un ojo en lo que restó de la madrugada.

Soñé con mamá, con el accidente automovilístico y con el hombre con el tatuaje de lo que, para mí, era una esvástica. Allí, en la pesadilla, había muerto alguien, y su muerte la sentí sumergida en una soledad demasiado aplastante como para sentir algo más que no fuera dolor puro. Mi mente direccionó las cosas hacia Carla, y mi humor se fue por el desagüe al pensar que aquella persona que había fallecido abandonada en mi sueño era ella.

¿Qué hubiera sido de papá si mamá no hubiera sobrevivido?

¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera podido volver a ver la sonrisa de Carla?

Sentía mi pecho helarse de una manera desorbitante cuando pensaba en ello.

Heiko Penz. Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde que se había dado a la fuga, y nadie sabía nada sobre él o, por defecto, su paradero. La policía seguía investigando el caso, y regularmente contactaban con Grisha por detalles del sumario, pero nada de mucha relevancia había salido a la luz desde entonces.

Papá tampoco había estado mucho en casa; apenas y lo había visto últimamente, y la gran parte de los días volvía a casa cuando yo y mamá ya estábamos durmiendo. De alguna forma me parecía como si Grisha viviera en un mundo paralelo al mío.

Casi nunca hablábamos de mamá; me daba la sensación de que él todavía no era capaz de aceptar la situación del todo.

Y quizás yo tampoco.

Una cantidad reiterada de veces me levanté a mojarme la cara en lo que restó de la noche al sentir que estaba sudando frío, y sumándole a ello los escalofríos que me asaltaban cada vez que intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño, junto con el sonido inexorable de las vigas del techo, apenas podía soportar los nervios. Al final me levanté a encender la computadora en mi escritorio y a vagar un poco por la web.

Recordé que llevaba alrededor de tres días tratando de averiguar cuál era el nombre de _él, _pero mis investigaciones no habían dado en lo más mínimo sus frutos; el moreno se negaba rotundamente a decirme cómo llamarlo, y yo no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo limitándome a adivinar su nombre. Sin embargo, ¿cómo esperaban que lo supiera al azar? No tenía ninguna clase de pista por dónde empezar.

Fue entonces cuando, en lugar de ingresar a cualquier clase de red social, comencé a buscar páginas con nombres de varones.

Me amanecí intentando encontrarlo.

Cuando decidí darme por vencido, caí en la cuenta de que eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y que era muy probable que mamá ya estuviera despierta. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, optando por hacer lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Cuando acabé, me apresuré a llegar al cuarto de Carla; ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, desenredando su cabello con los dedos.

Se percató de mi presencia, y me sonrió maternalmente.

—¿Te quedaste dormido? —se burló.

—No precisamente. —respondí, dejando la bandeja sobre el regazo de mamá. —Tuve una mala noche solamente.

Ella me miró con esos ojos de madre que todo lo saben, y continuó haciéndolo, seguramente aguardando a que yo le contara el resto. Siempre tuve una relación estrecha con Carla, pero—reitero—a veces habían cosas que prefería guardármelas para mí.

Tomé una taza de la bandeja y le di un sorbo; la leche me supo demasiado dulce.

—Tuve una pesadilla, nada importante. Posiblemente estoy algo sugestionado.

—¿Y de qué trataba?

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de decírselo; de una manera ambigua, claro.

—Accidentes y gente que moría. —respondí.

Carla terminó de tejer una trenza con su pelo y la acomodó sobre su hombro; la piel seguía viéndosele pálida y algo amarillenta, y su aspecto que denotaba un envejecimiento prematuro seguía tan presente como lo estaba hace casi un mes atrás. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí, y por un instante, donde un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, en su mirada no había rastro de alguna otra cosa que no fuera suspicacia.

Sus ojos dulces no tardaron más allá de un segundo en volver a su persona. De alguna manera me sentí incómodo.

El resto del desayuno el tema fue aleatorio.

Me duché, me dediqué a hacer algo de tareas domésticas una hora y media y luego me distraje con un viejo juego de Tetris hasta que marcaron las una de la tarde; desde ese punto volví al primer piso para comenzar a cocinar el almuerzo. Después de comer, esperé a que mamá entrara en su siesta de la tarde antes de alimentar a los perros y salir en dirección a los rieles.

Fui por el camino de siempre, siguiendo el sendero que creaba agujeros de luz y desviándome al Este al toparme con el arroyo. Cuando vi las vías a metros de distancia, solté a Noah y a Krauss y troté con ellos en dirección a la casucha, donde el moreno de ojos rasgados estaba sentado en los escalones que daban a la puerta principal de su pequeña casa. Los perros fueron los primeros en llegar a su lado, y fue en ese momento cuando él se giró para verme.

—Hey. —le saludé, agitando una mano; a cambio hizo un ademán con los dedos.

—¿Ya pensaste en otra cantidad absurda de nombres, mocoso? —se burló. —Llevas tres días con esa mierda.

—Si me dijera su nombre, no sería un problema. —le rebatí en un vago intento de hacerlo ceder; obviamente en vano.

Él bufó.

—Te rindes demasiado fácil. —afirmó. Sacó la pelota de goma de su bolsillo y la lanzó para que Noah y Krauss fueran tras ellas; de cierta forma se había vuelto nuestra rutina jugar con los perros. El moreno se levantó, avanzó hacia mí y me señaló con el dedo índice. —Te daré una pista; no es un nombre alemán.

Chisté a modo de queja.

—¿Sabe? Eso amplía diez veces más la lista de nombres; no es justo.

Me miró por unos segundos, luego se giró sobre sus propios talones y volvió a sentarse en los primeros peldaños de la entrada. Le seguí y, pidiendo el debido permiso, me situé a su lado. Al final, y notándose que lo hacía de mala gana, dijo:—Es francés, si eso te hace feliz.

Claro que me hacía feliz, aunque eso supusiera que perdí toda una noche buscando nombres en vano.

Los perros volvieron; fue mi turno de dispararla tan lejos como era capaz de hacerlo. Lo hice tanto como pude, aunque me daba la impresión de que no me comparaba ni un ápice con la destreza con la que el moreno la lanzaba, de una manera tan elegante y sincronizada con su cuerpo. Era esbelto y de bonita figura en medio de lo que el género masculino lo permite, y se notaba a grandes rasgos que sabía sobre el perfecto balance del cuerpo.

No hablamos en los diez minutos que le siguieron a ello, sin embargo, el ambiente era ameno, para nada pesado e incómodo. Yo pensaba en posibles nombres para él, pese a que mis conocimientos sobre la cultura francesa fueran prácticamente nulos, y él se limitaba a arrojar la pelota de goma para mantener ocupado a "los pulgosos", como les había apodado.

En una oportunidad balanceó el brazo para volver a dispararla, pero se quedó quieto, como si en algo estuviera pensando seriamente. Lanzó el juguete y, en medio de la tierra que levantaban los perros al correr, me miró directamente.

Supe que algo quería saber.

—¿Qué? —me encogí, a la defensiva. Él no dejó de intimidarme.

—¿Siempre tomas el mismo camino para venir hasta aquí? —él no se movió de su lugar, pero sentí que su mirada se estaba acercando demasiado a mí, por muy estúpido que haya sonado eso.

—Creo que sí, no estoy seguro. Noah y Krauss son los que me guían siempre.

—¿No vives por aquí?

—Supongo, pero nunca me había adentrado tanto en el bosque, además hace un tiempo que ya no estoy en casa. —alcé los hombros como si nada, la verdad es que la universidad no era lo que yo llamaría un hogar, y aquí, en Dinkelberg, era donde había crecido. De alguna forma sigo subsistiendo aquí, junto a mamá y Grisha.

Empecé a jugar enredándome los dedos en los cordones de los zapatos, ignorando si él continuaba observándome tan directamente. No quise apartar la vista de la punta de mis pies, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, sino terminaría completamente arrepentido.

Al final lo hice.

Él miraba algún punto invisible en el cielo.

—Suena como si te hubieras hecho el crío rebelde y te hayas escapado de tu casa. —soltó de la nada. —Mocoso estúpido.

—¡No lo he hecho!

Instantáneamente volteó a encararme; sus ojos tomaron un brillo un poco oscuro.

—Oh ¿en serio?

—¡Lo digo en serio! —alcé la voz sin darme cuenta. —Estudio en la universidad de Colorado en Estados Unidos; volví porque… —no pude continuar, las palabras se me estancaron en la garganta; pensar en lo que ocurrió con mamá seguía siendo doloroso. Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Por cuestiones de salud.

En ese punto de la conversación ya no me quedaban ánimos para seguir charlando. Me levanté paulatinamente, me sacudí los pantalones palmeando más de lo necesario y me agazapé para atarme las agujetas de los zapatos. Él se irguió igualmente, pero ascendió por los peldaños de madera y entró a la casucha en completo silencio. No sé qué habrá pasado por su mente en ese instante, pero yo no tenía las ganas de averiguarlo en lo más mínimo.

Él, tristemente, era alguien cojonudamente difícil de leer.

Sin embargo, realmente, yo no había dicho nada malo.

Me acerqué decaído a Noah y le quité la pelota de la boca con el debido cuidado, ensuciándome las manos con baba de perro de paso; no encontré nada mejor que limpiarlas con mi camisa. El sol, de pronto, comenzó a quemar más de lo normal, y el calor de verano empezó a hostigarme de mala manera. No hice más que arrojar el juguete, saliendo este disparado hacia el cielo, volando un par de segundos antes de desaparecer entre árboles y pedazos de cielo.

Un cielo demasiado azul y un sol demasiado resplandeciente para un día cualquiera.

Me quedé solo ahí afuera, oyendo el silbido propio del bosque, sintiendo la tierra vibrar bajo mis pies y olisqueando el aroma a vida que emanaba de todo un lugar naturalmente rebosante de energía.

Algo estuve buscando en ese entonces, pese a que en ese tiempo no tenía idea que lo hacía, o que allí—en medio de tragedias y muertes—iba a encontrar algo.

Son el tipo de sorpresas que no se pueden considerar como tales.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve varado en medio del bosque, bajo la intensidad cegadora del sol, cavilando sobre una que otra cosa que no me llevaban a nada; lo cierto es que no fue hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas que volví a caer en la realidad. En cuanto me giré para ver al moreno, tuve que pegar un salto hacia el costado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que una caja del tamaño de mi propia mano me llegara en un ojo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—Tienes buenos reflejos. —halagó en medio de mi desconcierto. No me tomé su cumplido para nada.

Me agaché a recoger el arma mortal con la que había intentado matarme y la examiné por todo ángulo existente. Era una cajita de roble barnizada sin ninguna clase de mancha o figura en ella; parecía algo muy simple a primera vista. Tenía una tapa, y al levantarla una melodía fluía desde dentro, suave y sencilla.

Era una pequeña caja de música.

Cerré la cubierta y la miré bien, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —intenté indagar en sus intenciones, buscando alguna explicación coherente.

Él se quedó apoyado en el marco de la entrada, cruzado de brazos y mirándome como si fuera algún animal malherido.

—Eres un mocoso, así que te ayudará a dormir. Tienes bolsas bajo los ojos, y habría que estar muy jodido como para no darse cuenta que no duermes por las noches. —señaló y, antes de que yo pudiera hablar siquiera, él ya había dado media vuelta y desaparecido puerta adentro.

Ese fue uno de los pocos gestos amables que recibí de él.

**(…)**

Volví a casa a eso de las siete de la tarde, urgido a más no poder por la tardanza y por cómo el tiempo se había deslizado tan silenciosamente cerca de los rieles. Oscurecía en el horizonte, y los vestigios de luz que todavía teñían las copas de los árboles y el tejado de la casa lentamente iban cediendo terreno. Cuando corrí escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Carla ya había oscurecido por completo, y mamá—sorpresiva y oportunamente—seguía durmiendo, arropada bajo las sábanas.

En lo que tardaba en volver al mundo de la luz me dediqué a preparar la cena.

Mi mente divagó unos cinco minutos en cosas realmente irrelevantes, para luego centrarme en Armin y Mikasa, en que no había contactado con ellos, en que estaba aplazando mucho las cosas, y en el hecho de que, cuando las vacaciones de verano acabaran, yo debía volver a USA, lejos de mamá, lejos del lugar que todavía yacía aquí para mí.

En ese momento todavía era un chiquillo que no sabía lo que era abandonar lo que nos mueve.

La tierra removiéndose afuera y el sonido de un motor ronroneando me tomó desprevenido, y al asomarme hacia la entrada principal de la casa, la perilla giraba y la puerta se abría suavemente hacia un costado. Grisha, al verme, sonrió gentilmente.

—No creí que saldrías a recibirme. —dijo, dejando su abrigo sobre el perchero.

—No estás mucho en casa, de hecho, no pensé que fueras tú.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y volví a la cocina a terminar la labor de preparar la cena. Escuché inmediatamente el rechinar del sofá y las maletas de papá hacer varios "clicks", destrabando la cerradura; no fue difícil darse cuenta que había traído trabajo a casa.

Preparé la cafetera eléctrica y seguí con lo mío; unos cinco minutos más tarde las verduras estaban cociéndose en la olla y yo estaba dejándole una taza de café en la mesita de noche de la sala, sabiendo que—y a juzgar por el papeleo desparramado a su alrededor—tardaría su par de horas en acabar. Grisha me miró por sobre sus lentes, sonrió, musitó un débil gracias y, tomando un sorbo, retornó la vista a sus documentos.

Me alejé sin agregar nada.

_Él no preguntó por mamá. _

Pasé los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos en silencio, notando—por milésima vez en mi vida—la relación tan distinta que llevaba con papá. Con Carla siempre fue distinto, platico con ella tan fácilmente que era particular y absurda la manera en que lo hacemos; siempre se siente cálido con ella. En cambio, con Grisha hay una distancia tan abismal entre nosotros que abruma.

No recuerdo desde cuándo las cosas entre padre e hijo se tornaron tan frías.

Apagué la cocina y ordené los platos en una bandeja, sabiendo que yo estaría cenando en el cuarto de mamá, y papá se quedaría aquí, finalizando con el papeleo.

De todas formas quise preguntarle.

—¿Vas a cenar aquí?

—¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a comer juntos? —se volteó a observarme detenidamente. Yo le devolví el vistazo obviando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Si quieres puedes cenar con nosotros. —le dije, y su cara inmediatamente se desencajó, como si acabara de escuchar algo alarmante. Me encogí de hombros. —Mamá no te ha visto en días…

—No he tenido tiempo para visitarla realmente.

—Vive bajo tu mismo techo, ¿sabes? —le rebatí con un tono de voz algo fastidiado, aunque no haya sido mi real intención que las palabras salieran con ese tono. Pero Grisha estampó la taza de café sobre la mesa de centro, sobresaltándome, y se giró a verme con una mirada dura.

—Eren. —me llamó. —¿Dónde está tu madre?

No, corrección…

_Él me miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

—Está arriba, en su cuarto. —afirmé haciéndome el desentendido a su mirada vidriosa. Recordé algo, pero antes de darme cuenta de lo que era, la idea se me volvió a ir de la mente. Sin embargo, ahora era a mí a quien le ardía la garganta y le escocían los ojos.

De pronto la necesidad de estar junto a mamá en esos momentos se masificó por todo mi cuerpo y de una forma tan desesperante que no me detuve a esperar una respuesta de papá. Pestañeé reiteradas veces, atajé la bandeja con la cena entre las manos y subí a zancadas hacia la habitación donde mamá yacía postrada y probablemente despierta. Grisha me llamó desde el primer piso, pero no contesté.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Era como si viviéramos en dimensiones distintas.

Cené con mamá, platicamos amenamente como siempre, y yo omití de toda conversación la primicia de que papá estaba en casa. Carla no se tomaría bien el hecho de que Grisha Jaeger se mantuviera haciendo papeleo en el hogar en vez de estar con nosotros en familia. De alguna manera yo tampoco lo aceptaba.

¿Hace cuánto que no pasamos una noche en familia los tres?

Entrada la noche me retiré a mi cuarto. Al asomarme por las escaleras noté que las luces de la sala seguían encendidas; papá seguía allí abajo. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, una pequeña nota adhesiva estaba pegada sobre la madera. La tomé entre los dedos e ingresé a mi pieza, encendiendo la lámpara de mi escritorio para leerla.

"_Olvidé comentarte algo. Armin y Mikasa llamaron hoy, dicen que están preocupados por ti porque no has llamado desde que volviste. Deberías invitarlos a pasar una semana aquí; te hará bien._

_Grisha."_

Pensé en el hombre de los rieles, en papá, en la pesadilla de la noche anterior y en Carla…

La idea de invitarles no sonaba realmente mal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi (Ereri).

**Advertencia:** AU. Palabras obscenas. Muerte de personajes. Lemon(?)**.**

**Railway**

By

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_Tiza y carbón_

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rawr**

* * *

**Uno**

Mi primer año en el extranjero fue… variado. Contra muchos prejuicios había conseguido una linda novia; chica bonita; a quien ya no estoy seguro si adoré lo suficiente. Hice amigos nuevos. Creo haber madurado un poco también. Y descubrí y sentí por cuenta propia el miedo de Mikasa al perder a sus padres. El señor y la señora Ackerman habían sido gente decente, reservada y hospitalaria; hubo incontables veranos en los que yo y Armin habíamos sido invitados a su casa de campo. Fue triste pensar en el hecho de que no esos días no volverían.

Mikasa se había vuelto alguien incluso más fría de lo que de por sí ya era después de ello. No la culpaba; Armin en algún momento me había dicho que todavía estaba en esa transición del luto. Etapas, creo. Pese a todo, tenía bastante claro que ella no volvería a ser la misma.

Lo que más me enoja del asunto es que, incluso cuando debí haber sido un pilar para ella, no lo fui. Mi ruptura con Mina había hecho mella—más de lo que me hubiera gustado—y aunque había sido yo quien cortó la relación, el hecho de que Thomas y ella se las hubieran ingeniado para salir a mis espaldas durante un mes me había herido el orgullo olímpicamente. Al final creo que estaba enojado más por mi orgullo de hombre que por de verdad sentir el perder a la chica. El punto es que fui egoísta, porque no fui lo que Mikasa necesitaba y estuve muy lejos de simpatizar con su dolor. De haberlo hecho, no me hubiera acostado con ella.

¿Fue para reparar un poco el daño que había provocado Mina en mí? ¿Para intentar recuperar lo poco que me quedaba de mi "orgullo de macho"? ¿Para dejar de sentirme como el pobre diablo cornudo que en ese momento fui? No lo sé. Probablemente todas eran una razón válida para mi yo de esos meses, pero ahora nada me suena como un motivo coherente. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que le hice una herida enorme a Mikasa.

Soy un mal tipo a veces; la diferencia es que no reparo mucho en eso.

Esa noche que lloró en mis brazos, semanas luego del asunto de sus padres, sucedió. Si me pongo a reflexionar en ello, amo a Mikasa; es la clase de persona que considero como una hermana. Y aunque puedo parecer la clase de tipo que nunca se entera de nada, sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran enteramente fraternales. Me aproveché de eso. No fue malo—lo que ocurrió esa noche—, lo cínico vino después. La culpa; el sentimiento de haber roto algo que resultó irreparable.

De alguna manera ponerme a pensar en todo lo que fue mi año fuera de casa resultaba ajeno. Si me lo preguntan, suprimir los últimos meses en USA fue la mejor opción que pude poner en práctica. Para ser franco no me hacía gracia ponerme en ese plan, y creo que de vez en cuando tengo que hacer a un lado las rabietas y analizar las cosas más a fondo. Mina y Mikasa fueron dos de los puntos que hicieron de todo algo un poco peor.

**Dos**

Ponerme a pensar en todo ese asunto de Mikasa comenzó cuando papá insinuó el invitarla a ella y a Armin a pasar una semana en casa. La idea me agradaba; le haría bien a mamá tener algo más de ruidosa compañía. Además estaba seguro que le encantaría verlos. Carla siempre había sido una persona amorosa y amable, muy mimosa con niños ajenos; alguien que disfrutaba mucho de compartir con otros. En definitiva, era una idea genial; a ambos nos serviría de mucho, y creo que el sentimiento de querer enmendar las cosas con Mikasa también fue un factor primordial para aceptar.

Pero luego comencé a pensar en lo que sucedió; quizás demasiado. Comenzó a ser un problema, porque sin darme cuenta había acabado por darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez sin parar, y ya no me sentía cómodo con ello. No puedo decir que era un tema superado—nunca lo había sido—, pero había terminado por pensar que las cosas no estaban tan mal como para sentirme nervioso por tener que volver a verle la cara a Mikasa y decirle que lo sentía. En verdad, ¿ella querría que me disculpara? Era como burlarme de sus sentimientos otra vez. _"Hey, fue un error, y me arrepiento mucho; por eso te estoy diciendo que lo siento de nuevo"._

Quizás no tenía que tocar el tema de por vida.

No le di una respuesta a papá sobre si invitarlos o no. A Carla tampoco le mencioné una palabra; sabía que me obligaría a llamarlos de inmediato y acordarlo todo para esa misma noche, por muy imposible que sea. Se preocuparía por el hecho de que estaba siendo tan distante con mis propios amigos, y no sé si sería capaz de esconderle algo así de su intuición de madre. Mamá quería a Mikasa como una hija, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de poder confiarle algo así. ¿Le resultaría asqueroso y poco hombre de mi parte lo que hice? No lo sé; después de todo la considero yo también como una hermana.

Como sea, todo el asunto no me dejó en paz por algunos días. Mamá terminó por darse cuenta, porque me preguntó qué sucedía conmigo.

—Nada. —le respondí, lanzando un As de picas sobre el montón de cartas. Estábamos jugando con los naipes ingleses y era bien entrada la noche.

—Algo está pasando contigo.

—Estoy perfecto.

—No me mientas. —recogió un carta del maso, para luego lanzar otra sobre el montón. —Sé que algo te tiene preocupado, y me está mosqueando un poco que no me lo cuentes.

Fruncí las cejas, robando ahora yo del maso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que en verdad _algo_ pasa conmigo? Eres mi madre, no una bruja.

—Es lo mismo. Las madres somos brujas.

—Pues estoy bien, _bruja._

Carla bajó las cartas de sus manos y me dedicó esa mirada reprendedora que tanto conocía. Fruncía las cejas y me clavaba los ojos con impaciencia; conocía suficiente esa mirada como para saber que estaba comenzando a enojarse conmigo. Me encogí de hombros y la evité con ahínco, jugando mi turno. Cuando le tocaba a ella, le señalé su mano de naipes con el dedo.

—Es tu turno.

—Eren. —Me llamó. No le respondí. —¡Eren!

—¡Estoy bien! ¿Vale? No es nada, no importa. ¡No tienes que preocuparte tanto!

No quería gritar, y de hecho no lo hice, sólo había acabado por alzar un poco la voz, pero había sido lo bastante fuerte como para que mamá arrugara la nariz. Cuando hacía eso—arrugar la nariz—significaba que yo había sobrepasado una línea prohibida con ella. Lo sabía, sabía que iba a terminar en algo como esto. Cuando discutíamos, yo era tan terco y ella tan persistente que entre los dos nos hacíamos explotar.

Pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, volvió a tomar sus cartas y sacar un naipe del maso. Jugamos en silencio. A mí se me había formado un nudo en la boca del estómago que quería con todas mis fuerzas aflojar. Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero no me atreví. No sé porqué no pude, sólo sé que ese incómodo silencio no se disipó hasta que terminamos el juego. Carla había ganado.

Estaba por meter el juego de naipes en la cajita plástica cuando escuché la voz de mamá otra vez.

—"Nada importa. Hace mucho que lo sé. Así que no merece la pena hacer nada. Eso acabo de descubrirlo".

Probablemente debí haberla mirado con la duda plasmada en la cara, porque se rio y rodó los ojos al verme.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Estás actuando como si "Nada importa. Hace mucho que lo sé. Así que no merece la pena hacer nada".

Bufé, me encogí de hombros y decidí no decir nada. No me permitía ser tan impulsivo con mamá desde que tenía doce.

—Deberías dejar de actuar así.

Le oí decir eso, pero simplemente salí de la habitación sin hacer el amago de responder. No podía hacer mucho, porque hasta yo mismo pensaba que tenía razón.

**Tres**

Pasaron dos días luego de eso, y el tema seguía rondándome en la cabeza. En verdad no hallaba la solución para estar tranquilo conmigo mismo. Había pensado en simplemente no decirle nada a mamá y desechar la posibilidad de invitar a Armin y a Mikasa a pasar una semana con nosotros, pero llegué a la conclusión de que, con ellos aquí o no, seguiría sintiéndome como la mierda. Porque sí, había acabado por tirar mi buen humor por el desagüe gracias a esto. No era como si me sintiera con ganas de tomar el teléfono y llamarlos, después de todo.

Como cada tarde, luego de almorzar junto a Carla, esperé a que acabara por dormirse por los analgésicos antes de ponerme en marcha. Durante la última semana se había transformado en una especie de extraña costumbre el irme un par de horas a pasarlas cerca de los rieles. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer sinceramente; con mamá en el mundo de los sueños sólo me quedaba terminar algo de los quehaceres de la casa y tumbarme la tarde entera en alguna parte. No me la pasaba en la web ni tenía mucho con qué entretenerme además de un par de libros y cómics viejos. Era difícil admitirlo en ese entonces, pero la razón radicaba en que disfrutaba mucho de _su_ compañía.

El hombre de la casucha en los rieles que se negaba a decirme su nombre. Incluso cuando aparentaba tener únicamente un par de años por encima de mí, no encontraba la manera de verlo como un igual, ni tampoco la manera de saber su nombre. Algunos apodos le tenía en mi mente; uno de ellos era Don Nadie, bien que no se enteraría ni en un millón de años. Me lo guardaba para mí.

Cuando aparecí a través de los árboles y la maleza en compañía de Noah y Krauss, Don Nadie estaba sentado en el porche de su pequeña casita leyendo algo. No era yo un fanático de los libros, pero sabía que la lectura de vez en cuando hacía bastante bien para uno. Estaba concentrado en lo que leía, por lo que me dio algo de pena acercarme e interrumpir. Me quedé ahí, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, lanzándoles la pelota de plástico a los perros mientras él terminaba su libro—porque sí, se me había confiado un juguete a mí—.

Pero en realidad simplemente con mi presencia lo distraje lo suficiente.

—¿Vas a quedarte sentado ahí jugando todo el día, mocoso?

Levanté la mirada con algo de sorpresa; me había sentido a mí mismo lo bastante invisible para no ser notado por él.

—¿Va a quedarse sentado ahí leyendo todo el día, señor?

—Planeaba hacerlo de no ser por ti.

Le observé cerrar su libro y dejarlo sobre las escalinatas del porche, y finalmente dirigir sus ojos rasgados hacia mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío al cuerpo. A esto me refería con el hecho no poder tratarlo como un igual cuando la diferencia de edad se reducía a unos cinco años, a lo menos. Cuando me miraba era evidente su vejez. Era viejo de experiencias; muchas de ellas, y honestamente no me hacía sentido. Don Nadie nunca tenía sentido para mí.

No dije nada; me limpié la baba de los dedos cuando Krauss retornó con la pelota hacia mí, y volví a lanzarla con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a los árboles. La pelota desapareció entre el verde colorido y variado del bosque.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó, acercándose y sentándose junto a mí, bajo la sombra del árbol. —¿Cuánta absurda mierda de nombres trajiste contigo hoy?

Entorné los ojos.

—Mi francés es malo. ¿Sabe? _Muy_ malo. Creo que los últimos días han sido suficiente humillación para mí.

—Oh. ¿Ya te rendiste?

Me sonó bastante a un reto. Siempre lo hacía; le gustaba ponerme a prueba. Me había dado cuenta un poco tarde nada más. No era lento. Sí impulsivo.

—Claude. —Negó con la cabeza. —Jean.

—No.

—Jacques. —Eso había sonado como si tuviera atorado algo en la boca. —Pierre. Paul. No lo sé. ¿Chantal?

Don Nadie hizo una mueca.

—¿Me ves cara de mujer, mocoso?

Me reí.

—No. A ver. —Me quedé pensando un momento; no se me vino nada a la mente. —Uhm. ¿_Chael… tleví_?

Nada coherente, al menos.

Él frunció las cejas, como si estuviera irritado. Sin embargo, un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. Me pareció precioso, eso de la sonrisa furtiva; no parecía del tipo que sonriera mucho, por lo que verle hacerlo era simplemente hermoso.

No sé porqué me sentí como si tuviera que darle importancia a eso.

—¿Acabas de inventar eso? —me largó, con una expresión entre molesta y divertida. Me encogí de hombros. —Tu francés improvisado es una mierda.

—Lo siento, soy un alemán empedernido. —me defendí. —Ya sabe. En alemán decir hasta que una mariposa es linda suena rudo. Tenemos ese acento fuerte. ¿Entiende? Muy rudo.

—Estoy en Alemania hablando con un mocoso de mierda alemán en, sí, alemán. Creo entender su manera de hablar. Y no lo estoy usando como excusa para ser una bazofia hablando francés.

Arrugué el entrecejo; no me creía tan malo. Aparentemente para él sí lo era.

—¿Qué? ¿Es un pecado no saber cómo demonios hablar francés? ¡Vivo en Alemania! —Me había molestado el comentario lo bastante como para saltarle a Don Nadie con ello. No necesitaba aprender francés; sólo se hablaba en un país y no era ni de chiste la lengua universal. —Alardeas demasiado. Seguro eres tan alemán como yo y estás burlándote, canalla.

—_¡__Tais-toi ! Petite merde._

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se supone que los franceses hablan el idioma del amor, pero creo haber estado en lo correcto al pensar que ese había sido un francés muy fluido y acentuado. No entendí una palabra de lo que dijo, sin embargo, no me parecía que fuera algo amable. Conociéndolo, probablemente era un insulto o algo por el estilo.

Pero siempre queda la duda.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Lo peor para mí será siempre quedarme con la curiosidad.

Lancé otro par de nombres al aire con una pronunciación de la mierda, pero no pude dar con nada otra vez. Me estaba cansando un poco del juego, o tal vez se debía al hecho de que no me gustaba estar siempre en ascuas, sin embargo, no me atrevía dejarlo a medias. Orgullo; esa era la palabra mágica.

Estuvimos jugando con Noah y Krauss otro rato, antes de que a la mente me volviera el asunto de Armin y Mikasa. Don Nadie lo notó, porque lanzó la pelota de goma incluso más lejos que antes y me miró suspicazmente por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué? —dije, desviando la mirada a otro punto en la maleza opaca.

—¿Te pasa algo? O quizás solo tienes algo trancado por ahí.

Recordé la discusión con mamá hace unos días atrás, y me irritó el hecho de que tal vez no era intuición de madre, sólo que yo era un libro abierto. No me gustaba la sensación en lo absoluto.

Negué bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Aprende a mentir antes de venirme con esa basura.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Bien, puede que tenga algo trancado por ahí.

Pretendí hacerle algo de gracia y desviar el tema. Pero él no rio. En su lugar, continuó mirándome de pies a cabeza a través de sus penetrantes ojos oliva. No me gustaba sentirme observado por él. De hecho, no me gustaba siquiera que me dirigiera la vista, porque a través de sus envejecidos ojos llenos de experiencia me sentía estúpido y desnudo.

Más estúpido que desnudo, supongo.

No dijo nada por un buen rato. Me puse completamente fastidiado por eso. No me gustaba que me trataran de la manera en que tratan a un crío, como si lo que llegara a decirme pudiera hacer mella o algo. No era una nena ni mucho menos; era un universitario en ciernes de convertirse finalmente en un hombre. Ni mamá ni Don Nadie acababan por ver eso.

Respiré hondo, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y cerré los ojos, amurrado.

Luego escuché su voz grave y tranquila, seria, a mi lado.

—Sea lo que sea que te tenga con ese humor hijo de perra, mocoso, lo único que puedo decirte es que intentes solucionarlo. Créeme que no te gustará cargar con las penas de nadie durante el resto de tu vida.

Me sorprendió el tono comprensivo y ese deje de tristeza en sus palabras. A la mente se me vinieron las cosas con Mikasa, el hecho de que nunca nos habíamos sentado a conversar el tema y solucionarlo. Simplemente fue un tabú y un secreto entre ambos que siquiera Armin tenía consciencia de. Y que ahora estaba cargando con todos estos pensamientos de mierda y esta negatividad.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de perderla para siempre, y llevar ese miedo y frustración más adelante.

Me rasqué la nuca, aspiré hondo y dejé escapar una rabieta chillona. Odiaba tener que lidiar con esto. No era muy bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido, especialmente cuando se trataba de arreglar alguna cagada.

Esa tarde me levanté sin despedirme y volví a casa sólo. Noah y Krauss no me siguieron; era demasiado temprano para ellos, quienes siempre volvían cuando el sol se estaba ocultando entre las montañas de Baden-Wuttenberg. Esa noche le serví la cena a Carla como siempre en su habitación; Grisha no había llegado de trabajar y cené junto con ella mientras platicábamos de algo. Me disculpé por mis pataletas del otro día y le dije, mientras jugábamos cartas, que Armin y Mikasa vendrían de visita.

Ella me dio un beso de buenas noches y me dijo que todo estaba bien.

Más adelante iba a darme cuenta que, en verdad, las cosas distaban mucho de estar bien.

* * *

Volví. Apenas y después de un año y algo, pero lo hice.

AHHH, Railway, mi primer Ereri. El signo de interrogación en las advertencias va porque, ahora y honestamente, no sé si ponerle lemon. Ya siento que el tema de el "uke" y "seme" es absurdo. Eren es Eren y Levi es Levi. Que se suelten como quieran en la cama, a ninguno los voy a poner como pequeñas zorritas por eso. Además comencé a sentir que el lemon para esta historia es innecesario.

Por favor, siéntanse libres de putearme en los comentarios por el hiatus de este fic. Pero volví. Y voy a centrarme EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN ESTA HISTORIA para poder terminarla de una vez por todas. Se lo merece, tho.

Muchas gracias a todos los follows, fav y comentarios. Oh, debo decir que leerlos fue uno de los factores fundamentales para animarme a continuar esta historia y terminarla.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi (Ereri).

**Advertencia:** AU. Palabras obscenas. Muerte de personajes.

**Railway**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Hogar de tontos_

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rawr**

* * *

**Uno**

Durante la tarde en que cumplía el primer mes en casa cuidando a mamá, tuve que enviar una carta firmada a la Universidad del Este de Colorado solicitando una licencia y una reducción de un mes del primer semestre de la carrera debido a situaciones familiares médicas. Quedaban alrededor de unas cuantas semanas antes del inicio del ciclo académico, y yo no podía dejar sola a mamá si todavía no era capaz de sostenerse por su cuenta. Tres meses, a lo sumo, sería suficiente para que volviera a estar en condiciones. Dentro de poco se le harían exámenes nuevamente para chequear el estado de su columna y si volvería a caminar o no. Dependiendo de ello, tendríamos que conversarlo con papá para hacer arreglos en la casa o contratar a una ayudante.

Como sea, pensar siquiera en la posibilidad me ponía de malas. Triste. Mucho. Esto es temporal; eso es de lo que intentaba convencerme.

Creo que mi problema se basaba en que pensaba mucho en todo el asunto.

Cada que pasaban los días a mamá y a mí se nos acababan las ideas para seguir entreteniéndonos en estas interminables semanas de vacaciones. De cierta forma me hostigaba un poco el asunto, el no hacer nada realmente productivo durante días. Al igual que en Estados Unidos, aquí en Alemania también estábamos en la estación más calurosa del año, y los meses de Junio, Julio y Agosto eran idóneos para las salidas turísticas y los parques acuáticos y las piscinas municipales del estado federal de Baden-Wurtemberg.

Dinkelberg no era una ciudad, sino el nombre que recibía una cadena de montañas del estado al sur del distrito de Lörrach. Nosotros vivíamos en el límite entre Dinkelberg y la ciudad de Lörrach, municipio que debía su nombre al distrito en sí, por allí donde comienza la vegetación y el bosque a los pies del gigantesco montañoso. ¿Es un lugar turístico? A veces. Muchos extranjeros visitantes que cruzan la frontera desde Suiza y Francia, aunque no tiene un gran atractivo al estar a los límites de Alemania.

El punto es que era verano, hacía calor y Lörrach tomaba más protagonismo cuando el turismo aumentaba. Era muy usual que pasáramos más tiempo metidos en la ciudad en estas fechas que en casa, por lo que de cierta manera sí resultaba aburrido. Mikasa solía vivir allí con sus padres, y la casa de campo en las que nos invitaban a veranear estaba cerca del río Rin. Incluso cuando no era la gran cosa, siempre había mucha gente.

Pero hoy estaba aquí, a mitades de Julio, encerrado en casa. Estaba quejándome, sí, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. No podía dejar a mamá sola. En verdad, no quería dejarla, sólo estaba mosqueado porque este verano tenía que ser diferente.

Si sólo mamá no hubiera sufrido ese accidente.

Pero no era tan malo como me lo estaba pintando. Pasaba tiempo con Don Nadie, y eso estaba bien, supongo.

—Entonces… —comencé, mientras lanzaba la pelota de goma otra vez. Una nube de polvo se levantó tras las pisadas frenéticas de los perros. —¿Está bien que no sepa cómo llamarte?

Don Nadie alzó una ceja, mirándome por sobre las páginas del mismo libro del otro día. No parecía molesto o realmente interesado en contestarme, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Volviendo sus ojos a las letras impresas en el libro, me dijo: —No es natural obsesionarse tanto por un nombre. Deberías considerar dejar de mojar los pantalones e ir con un terapeuta.

Entorné los ojos, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Lo dice el sujeto que parece un ermitaño sacado de una película de terror.

—Al menos no estoy obsesionado contigo.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy obsesionado con usted?

—Si no lo estuvieras, hubieras dejado de venir hace una semana, mocoso. Jugar con tus pulgosos perros no es una razón para venir todos los días aquí.

Si me lo preguntan, en ese momento no supe qué contestarle, porque de alguna manera tenía razón. Si acudía todas las tardes a este lugar, aislado y cercano a unos rieles abandonados, era precisamente por él. No, no me fijaba en su persona como alguien a quien hacerle un altar, más bien como alguien que podía hacerme algo de compañía. No lo supe hasta ese momento, pero me sentía mucho más sólo que nunca desde que había vuelto a casa.

Pero no es algo que puedas decirlo abiertamente. Es decir, adoraba a mamá, y los ratos que compartíamos juntos en su habitación eran preciosos tesoros, pero en estos tiempos y a esta edad no era lo que en verdad necesitaba. Ella requería de mí y yo de ella, pero también necesitaba a mis amigos conmigo, algo bien con qué distraerme de todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas.

Es ahí donde entraba él. Era mi distracción, la herramienta con la cual buscaba desapegarme un poco de la realidad. Sí, Don Nadie se sentía como un sueño, muy distante y poco concreto.

Chasqueé la lengua, enojado por el descubrimiento. No sé cómo se lo habrá tomado, pero no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en un rato. Se centró en su libro, o quizás estaba en otra cosa. No lo sé, no tuve motivos para mirarle durante buen parte de la tarde.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo; Noah y Krauss tumbados al costado de él; Don Nadie continuaba leyendo. Estaba volviéndose oscuro, y no sé cómo se las arregló para seguir vislumbrando las letras negras en la página, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Sentí curiosidad, mucha, por lo tan interesante que se había mantenido ojeando durante toda el día.

Apenas levantó los ojos hacia mí cuando formulé la pregunta.

—¿Cómo logra leer cuando apenas puede ver las páginas?

—Costumbre.

Arrugué el entrecejo. No era para nada convincente.

—¿Tiene súper visión o algo?

—No, mocoso. Estoy acostumbrado, es todo.

—Nadie puede ver en la noche. —le largo. De verdad no pensaba que estuviera diciéndome la verdad, y yo quería saber. No es como si hubiera querido incomodarle, sin embargo, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera filtrarlas. No parecía del tipo con una paciencia tan grande, así que llegué a pensar que las había jodido de cualquier modo.

En vez de insultarme—como era usual—sencillamente cerró el libro de un golpe, me dedicó una mirada indescifrable y bufó con molestia. No traía gafas o algo parecido, pero me dio la sensación de que estaba habituado a usarlas por la manera en que inclinaba la cabeza y entornaba los ojos.

Vestigios de los últimos rayos de luz se mezclaron en el oliva de sus ojos rasgados. Si lo miraba bien, el color era bastante precioso.

—Me sé de memoria el libro. —aclaró. —Es por ello que no me cuesta volver a releerlo. A diferencia de mocosos impertinentes como cierto chiquillo molesto, almaceno cosas en mi cerebro.

Sí, bueno, eso resultaba bastante sorprendente.

—¿Uh? ¿De verdad? —Lejos de molestarme sus intentos de ofenderme, estaba admirado por el dato. —¿En verdad puede retener un libro completo en su cabeza? ¿Así nada más?

Asintió.

—¿Palabra por palabra?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Está diciendo la verdad?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

—Asombroso.

Me miró por sobre el hombro y chasqueó la lengua, parecía irritado, pero no más de lo normal. Cuando el sol acabó por ocultarse completamente detrás de las montañas de Dinkelberg, yo me despedía y él ingresaba a su pequeña morada inclinando apenas la cabeza; sabía yo que con ese gesto deseaba unas buenas noches.

Llegué a casa para preparar la cena y comer con mamá. Como cada noche jugamos algo antes de irnos a dormir y, como ya se hizo una costumbre durante la última semana, papá no volvió a casa hasta la madrugada. Ya apenas lo veía si es que daba la causalidad que seguía despierto, sin embargo, Grisha parecía preferir evitar a toda costa hacer contacto conmigo desde la última vez que tuvimos una plática decente—que pareciera haber terminado en una discusión. En verdad yo no lo sentía así. —. Las pocas veces que nos habíamos topado las últimas noches, papá me dedicaba una mirada apenada, me besaba la coronilla de la cabeza y se retiraba a su cuarto.

Nunca preguntaba por mamá.

Me molestaba. En realidad, había algo que venía mosqueándome desde hace ya varias semanas, pero no sabía identificar qué. Lo olvidaba. Aborrecía la sensación.

Sinceramente no entendía que estaba pasando con mi vida desde que regresé.

**Dos**

Al día siguiente sorteé mi visita a los rieles para ir a la ciudad en busca de víveres; los alimentos y cosas básicas en casa habían comenzado a escasear desde hace unos días atrás y de pura holgazanería únicamente le había dado la vuelta larga al asunto de ir a Lörrach para hacer las compras. La cosa se transformó en una urgencia y no me quedó más remedio que tomar un radiotaxi y hacerme con la responsabilidad; después de todo era el único con el tiempo y el estado óptimo en casa.

Como era verano y soleado por la tarde, el clima estaba agradable para caminar por la avenida comercial. Había mucha gente por ser temporada de turismo, sin embargo, me hice de los locales escondidillos y rodeé con fervor los grandes mercados y cadenas. Era extraño ver por la calle tanta gente animada, hablando idiomas extraños y sacando fotografías por doquier. No entendía cuál era el atractivo de la ciudad, y no iba a comenzar a debatir y quejarme de esto con un completo desconocido. Simplemente me limité a las compras.

Estaba en la verdulería del señor Adalbert cuando el móvil me vibró en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Cuando revisé con una col fresca en las manos, un mensaje de Armin aparecía en la bandeja. Había un "Estamos de camino :* ))" adjunto con una foto de Arlert y Mikasa sentados en lo que parecían ser las butacas de un vuelo con destino Alemania.

Sonreí. Contacté con ellos la noche en la que le pedí disculpas a mamá por mi actitud. Me sorprendía lo rápido que se las había arreglado para tomar un avión hacia Lörrach.

Entonces, cuando me di la vuelta con la bendita col en las manos y guardándome el celular en el bolsillo, una figura delgada y pequeña hacía exactamente lo mismo. Chocamos, la col se me resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo junto con una bolsa completa de pepinos.

Pepinos.

—¡Agh! Demonios. ¡Lo siento mucho! —me disculpé.

Habían gruñidos y quejas dirigidas hacia mí. Me puse en cuclillas para reponer el desastre que había hecho con unos cuantos pepinos y una santurrona col.

Pepinos y coles. ¿Uh?

—No miras por dónde vas. —resopló el sujeto en cuestión. Me mordí la lengua para no decir nada. —Típico de ti, Jaeger.

Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. Que la voz me sonara tan familiar en los oídos y el toque casi monótono compensara la cuota de enfado.

—¡Annie!

Soné más efusivo de lo que pretendí. Al levantar la mirada, la chica se había apoyado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo para recoger lo suyo.

—Yo, Eren. —saludó. —Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Creí que seguías con los americanos en Gringolandia.

Le observé por el rabillo del ojo. Annie Leonhart llevaba una expresión indiferente en el rostro, muy acorde a su manera de ser. La conocía desde el kínder; era la típica muchachita callada con cara de matona que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta a todos. Me hice amigo de Annie cuando descubrí que simplemente era tímida, sencilla y sin saber cómo tratar con la gente muy bien. Tenía la piel pálida, la nariz aguileña, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules; la representación tradicional de un alemán.

No teníamos algo profundo, pero sí nos entendíamos bien. Era agradable.

—Sí, pues. Supongo que no es un secreto el porqué estoy de vuelta. —dije sin verdaderos ánimos de continuar ni ahondar en el tema.

Era difícil que no lo supiera, o que nadie en Lörrach estuviera enterado. El accidente, de por sí, había salido en los noticieros de los matinales durante un par de días. A veces, cuando estaba sentado en la sala de espera con un café en la mano y una cara de la mierda en el hospital cuando mamá todavía estaba internada, temas relacionados con el incidente pasaban en las noticias de la mañana.

Ella pareció notar la incomodad, porque terminó por recoger sus pepinos, yo la col, y entornó los ojos hacia mí.

—Mis condolencias.

Negué con la cabeza. A veces la gente exageraba con el estado de mamá.

—Ha sido bueno volver a verte, Annie. Se nota que no has cambiado en nada. Sigues tan enana e intimidante como siempre.

Annie bufó. Medio molesta, medio divertida.

—Para personas retrasadas como tú, siempre, Jaeger.

—Oye. Respeto ante todo.

—Lo dice el bastardo suicida que siempre terminaba en la oficina del director.

—Soy un héroe. —recalqué en un silbido, sonriendo. —Por defender mis ideales.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco, aunque vestigios de una sonrisa furtiva se levantaban en la comisura de sus labios. No había mucho que decir al respecto; mi vida escolar había sido plenamente—y bastante—normalita. Era la vida escolar de un problemático cualquiera, todos en la Secundaria tenían un compañero así. Cuando alguien gritaba "Jaeger" por los pasillos sabían que la pelea se formaba. Algunos sabios se alejaban. Otros vitoreaban este tipo de conductas.

Habitualmente el otro chico problema con quien tenía trabazones era Jean Kirschtein, un inmigrante francés con familia en Lörrach que, desde que me fui de Alemania, no había sabido nada.

Annie resopló.

—Y… ¿Tienes pensado volver a USA al terminar la temporada? —preguntó, sujetando bien su bolsa con pepinos y posando los ojos azules sobre los aguacates y las lechugas.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Acabando las vacaciones, sí. Aunque envié una solicitud para retrasar un poco el ingreso. Quiero quedarme un poco más, por mamá.

Annie me miró desde su lugar, con su pequeña altura de metro cincuenta y una mirada que no supe bien cómo interpretar. ¿Pena, quizás? No quise pensar mucho en ello. Al final simplemente decidí por seguir inspeccionando los aguacates.

Annie suspiró.

—Me sorprende lo bien que lo estás llevando. Es bueno, pero un poco preocupante.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

Comenzaba a enfadarme. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me haré el tiempo para visitar a la señora Jaeger con un par de flores. Era muy amable conmigo y mi padre. ¿Cuáles flores le gustaban?

—Le gustan las amapolas y los tulipanes. —dije, extrañado, y luego recalqué. —Que sean tulipanes.

Algo hubo ahí, cuando Annie entornó los ojos hacia mí y me dedicó una mirada que logró ponerme de los nervios. Habían escalofríos otra vez, y la sensación molesta de haber estado olvidando algo también volvió. No me gustaba sentirme de esa manera, ni tampoco cómo ella estaba llevando la conversación.

Annie dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta.

—Ha sido bueno verte, Eren. Papá estará contento de saber que estás bien. Mándale saludos al señor Grisha de parte de ambos.

Y desapareció por el siguiente corredor.

**Tres**

Volví a casa con bastantes bolsas cargadas en los brazos; el chofer del radiotaxi me ayudó a descargar varias en lo que estacionó frente a la casa. Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza, pagué el resto y él se marchó. Entré sin miramientos, apilando las bolsas a un lado de la puerta principal y asomándome por el recibidor directo a la sala de estar. De alguna manera se había hecho entrada la tarde y, como de costumbre, papá aún no había vuelto. De Noah y Krauss tampoco había rastro alguno.

Probablemente estaban con Don Nadie cerca de los rieles.

Me tomé unos minutos para tirarme sobre el sofá y relajarme un poco. Sabía que mamá estaba dormida en su habitación, de no ser así hubiera llamado por mí en cuanto hubiera cerrado la puerta de entrada. Era extraño estar solo, sin la compañía incluso de los perros. Había tratado de despejarme precisamente de esta soledad con las visitas seguidas a Don Nadie, y tenía en mente el hecho que salir a la ciudad había logrado ser un cambio de aires agradable. Me encontré con Annie, con quien no había tenido la oportunidad de ver y platicar durante casi un año, y apreciar lo bien que se encontraba me hacía sentado bien.

Pero ahora, solo en el living de mi propia casa, las cosas tampoco parecían tan malas. Quizás estaba disfrutando esto, el silencio, sin el clamor de otro ser viviente. Puede que se deba a que pronto esta casa contaría con incluso más ruido con la llegada de Armin y Mikasa, pero de verdad era como si una pizca de paz comenzaba a embargarme. Me gustaba la sensación. Era extraña; todo estaba perfecto dentro de esta burbuja espaciosa y mía.

¿Extrañaba realmente este lugar? ¿Extrañaba el campus de la universidad? ¿Extrañaba la cultura consumista y agresiva de Estados Unidos?

Lo cierto era que comenzaba a extrañar mi vida. Esta, lo último que me había tocado vivir, no lo era. Yo era Eren Jaeger, el tipo exasperante, temperamental y chico problema que tenía amigos rudos en el club de Baloncesto. Que su mejor amigo era un cerebrito estudiante de Leyes y su casi hermana un verdadero y amado dolor en el culo. Que tenía padres amorosos, saludables y felices en una pequeña casa a los pies de las montañas de Dinkelberg.

¿Qué había sucedido con todo esto? Encerrado en casa, cuidando a mi moribunda madre, lejos de mis amigos, la universidad, mi vida como un veinteañero idiota y bocón.

No había remedio.

Ordené todo y me tiré de lleno en la cama de mi habitación. Me sentía cansado, más de lo normal. Quizás se debía a que el sol pegó fuerte durante algunas horas en el día, o que ciertamente el viaje y las compras acabaron por ser agotadoras. Sea como fuese, no tardé mucho en quedarme dormido tumbado sobre las sábanas de la colcha.

Cuando desperté, eran pasadas las diez de la noche, estaba oscuro y yo había olvidado preparar la cena.

* * *

¡YYYY! Ya está. Perdón por la tardanza, me costó un poco escribir este capítulo. Buscar información y esas cosas a veces se me dificulta un poco. Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a los favs, follows y comentarios que he recibido en Railway. Ahora mismo me pongo a respondes los del capítulo anterior. (Ese es mi sistema, no me juzguen). ¡Son un amor! Muchas gracias por esas lindas palabras.

Espero poder actualizar pronto igualmente.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
